Little Witch Academia V Zero no Tsukaima
by Red-Dark25
Summary: Tiempo y espacio, son características muy importantes de cualquier universo, en relación con la limitada percepción de los habitantes, hasta que se llegan a encontrar algunas consecuencias inesperadas y establecer para ciertos casos particulares posibles implicaciones en los mundos, y así, dar paso a los choques de diferentes entre estos. Capitulo 3: Conexiones [actualizado]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Choque mágico a la vista.

 **Disclaimer. Ni Little Witch Academia ni Zero no Tsukaima me pertenecen. Ambas son de su respectivo autor.**

 **Little Witch Academia V Zero no Tsukaima.**

Tiempo y espacio, son características muy importantes de cualquier universo, en relación con la limitada percepción de las criaturas que habitan el mismo, hasta que se llegan a encontrar algunas consecuencias inesperadas y establecer para ciertos casos particulares posibles implicaciones en los mundos de la imaginación, y así, dar paso a los choques de diferentes mundos. Y esta es una historia de ese estilo. Pues luego de salvar su propio mundo, ciertas brujas de Luna Nova estaban ignorantes de las consecuencias que llegarían luego de ocupar un poder superior a lo preestablecido por las leyes que rigen su mundo, causando una ruptura; reforzada además por una estudiante de la Academia Mágica de Tristania gracias a su poder de abrir portales entre mundos y al hecho de haber invocado a un ser externo al mismo.

Y aquí estamos, tiempo después de utilizar la magia que cambiaría el mundo… y vaya que lo cambiaria aún más de lo que se imaginó.

-¡Por qué siempre tenemos que ser nosotras! – Exclamaba Akko, mientras alzaba sus brazos aire, indicando desesperación. Cabe destacar que portaba una escoba común. – Limpiar, limpiar, limpiar. Es lo único que esa viaja bruja me ha hecho hacer desde que llegue aquí.

-No deberías quejarte tanto. – Indicaba Sucy mientras proseguía con la actividad que Akko ya no quería hacer. – La profesora Finnelan dejo pasar tus primeras bromas luego de aprendieras a volar, debido a tus constantes excusas de "estoy disfrutando de esta sensación" sin embargo hay un límite. Creo que nos sobrepasamos al hurtar todos los pastelillos de la cafetería.

-¡No es mi culpa que den tan pocos en el almuerzo! – Exclama de manera cómica.

-Pero aun así estuvo mal. En ese sentido ha sido muy buena. – Irrumpía Lotte. – Pudo haber sido peor. – Akko se limitó a lanzar un suspiro.

-No puedo creer que me haya prohibido volar. – Hablo nostálgica mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo. – Después de tanto tiempo de esfuerzo y constantes fracasos lo conseguí… para terminar sin poder disfrutarlo.

-Tú te lo buscaste. – Destacaba Sucy. – Pero ve el lado bueno, este ha sido el mes que menos castigos hemos tenido, veremos si somos capaces de romperlo, pero teniendo a Akko…

-¡¿Qué insinúas?! – Exclamo en forma de pregunta Akko.

-Ya chicas, tenemos que apresurarnos. – Comentaba Lotte con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Recuerden que hoy es mi noche de Night Fall con Barbara.

-Oh sí, que divertido. – Hablo aburrida Sucy. Lotte soltó un suspiro. – Esta bien, si tomamos ritmo y Akko termina de quejarse terminaremos de limpiar esta zona de la torre en poco tiempo.

-¡Chicas! – Se escuchó un grito a la distancia. Las tres compañeras de cuarto dirigieron de inmediato la mirada al mismo punto.

-¡Amanda! – Exclamó Kagari. La bruja experta en vuelo de escobas aterrizo a los pocos minutos.

-Veo que siguen atoradas en esta sección. – Hablo Amanda. – Creo que debí de haberle hecho caso a Diana y cambiar de compañeras, ustedes siempre terminan después de nosotras. Además de que me divertiría un poco, con Akko nunca te aburres.

-¡¿Diana sabe que estoy castigada?! – Cuestiono de inmediato Akko ignorando el ultimo comentario echo por su amiga. - ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, no creo que haya tomado como coincidencia el hecho de que los pastelillos desaparecieron de un día para otro y nosotras no estuviéramos presentes luego de que concluyeron las clases. – Respondió de inmediato la de pelo naranja.

-Tiene lógica. – Argumento Lotte.

-Eso. – Indicaba Amanda mientras chasqueaba los dedos de su mano izquierda y guiñaba con el ojo del mismo lado. – En fin, no vine aquí para hablar sobre Diana y sus palabras de "de nuevo en problemas". Vine aquí para hablar de la solicitud que nos hizo. Últimamente el portal que nos trasporta a la escuela está fallando. La directora le encargo a la maestra Ursula encargarse de investigar que está pasando y bueno, pidió la ayuda de Diana y el resto de las brujas que estuvieron durante los acontecimientos del misil. Creen haber solucionado el problema, y quieren que lo probemos, después de todo somos las únicas que estarían dispuestas a hacerlo. – Explico Amanda. – Constanze y Jasminka ya están allá, solo faltan ustedes tres.

-Con Akko basta, es un buen conejillo de Indias. – Afirmaba Sucy.

-¡Oye! – Exclamo molesta Atsuko.

-Pero aún no hemos terminado. – Irrumpió Lotte. – Estamos muy retrasadas.

-La maestra Ursula ya se encargó de hablar con la profesora Finnelan. – Argumento Amanda. – Incluso te dio el permiso de volar, aunque solo por esta ocasión. Llamen a sus escobas, la esperamos allá. – Dicho esto Amanda emprendió vuelo.

-¡Al fin! – Exclamo Akko. – Menos mal, bueno a escucharon chicas hay trabajo de verdad por hacer.

-a-

-No me gusta nada esto. – Hablaba pensativa Diana. – El portal solo falla si se llega a viajar con ciertos elementos, sin embargo, falla sin la presencia de estos.

-Esto comenzó a suceder luego de que Akko y tú utilizaran la magia que cambiaría el mundo. – Indico la asesora de Akko. – Tal vez… tenga algo que ver.

-De todas maneras hemos lanzado conjuros que espero sean capaces de arreglarlo. – Indico aún con un semblante de preocupación la rubia. – Jasminka. – La llamada dejo de comer. - ¿Tu qué piensas?

-No se ve nada halagador y mucho menos sabroso. – Respondió la de pelo rosado. – Constanze tiene un plan "b" en caso de que las pruebas fallen. – La mencionada dejo de trabajar en unir las escobas con maquinaria, alzando la mirada y luego respondiendo de manera afirmativa con el pulgar de la mano derecha.

-En el peor de los casos terminaremos en el bosque Arcturus. – Concluyo la maestra. – No será grave, pues ya no es un sitio peligroso. De todas maneras llevamos las escobas en caso de que nos encuéntrenos con un peligro, e iremos las 8 juntas. – Suspiro. – En este caso nos vendría bien la Shiny Volley.

-La vara brillante desapareció, cumplió con su propósito, así como Akko. – Respondió Diana. – Y usted no puede volar; aunque la Shiny Volley estuviera aquí no la podría utilizar. Compartirá escoba conmigo, profesora Ursula.

-¡Maestra Ursula! – Exclamo Akko a la distancia mientras hacia un gesto de saludo. Minutos después la chica aterrizo, acompañada de sus compañeras de habitación y Amanda. – Gracias, gracias, por dejarme volar de nuevo.

-Solo será mientras me ayudes en esto, además, debes de contenerte en su uso. – Hablo nerviosa la asesora de la elegida por la vara brillante.

-Entonces espero que este problema sea largo. – Respondió sin pensar Kagari.

-No digas cosas como esa. – Indico Diana. – Esto es serio, el portal está dejando donde sea a los que lo usan, de momento ha sido en lugares cercanos, pero imagínate si un día los deja en el medio del mar o algo así.

-No sería muy bueno para nuestra reputación recién recuperada. – Argumento Amanda. – Luego de lo del misil las brujas han dado el visto bueno en el mundo y gracias a ello Luna Nova empieza a prosperar. – Suspiro. - Y bien, ¿quién primero?

-Akko. – Respondieron todas menos Lotte, Constanze; que aun así había votado por Akko señalándola, y la profesora Ursula.

-¿Qué? – Cuestiono incrédula.

-Eres la candidata ideal, resistes de todo. – Explico Sucy.

-Nada de que sea alguien primero. – Irrumpió la profesora Ursula. – Todas al mismo tiempo, nadie antes ni nadie después, ¿entendido? – Las chicas asistieron con la cabeza.

Pasados los minutos y teniendo todo listo, las 8 de las 9 brujas que salvaron se alistaron para llevar a cabo las pruebas sobre el portal.

-Bien, ¿todo listo, Constanze? – Cuestiono Amanda. La antes mencionada respondió de manera afirmativa.

-De esta manera nos aseguraremos que no nos separemos. – Indico la mayor del grupo. – O eso quiero creer. En el hipotético caso de que esto se rompa cada escoba tiene un rastreador instalado por Constanze, así que solo tienen que activarlo e irnos localizando. Recuerden, creer es nuestra magia.

-¡Sí! – Respondieron todas las estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

Recitaron el encantamiento y las 7 escobas unidas empezaron a alzar vuelo. Dirigiéndose al portal, sin la menor idea de que esta vez, los llevaría a un lugar más que lejano.

-a-

-No entiendo por qué se enoja. – Hablaba un chico. – Si también soy su familiar.

-Las mujeres son ciertamente complicadas, compañero. – Argumentaba Derflinger. – Eres tan afortunado como desafortunado.

-Debe entender que también es mi deber cuidar de Tiffa. – Explicaba con pesar Saito.

-¡Saito! – Lo llamo una voz a la distancia.

-Siesta. – Respondió con una sonrisa el chico. La sirvienta, toda encarrerada su fue encima del chico, con un fuerte abrazo, provocando la cara de pervertido de Saito, pues una zona intima de la chica estaba rosando con su cuerpo. – Ahh… Siesta…

-Escuche que peleo con la señorita Valliere. – Prosiguió la chica. – Es muy cruel de su parte pelear con Saito cuando el solo cumple con su deber.

-Intenta explicarle eso a ella. – Respondo con pesar. – A pesar del tiempo y experiencias sigue siendo muy orgullosa.

-Ciertamente. – Irrumpio una voz masculina. – Con tantas chicas detrás de ti es normal que Louise se moleste.

-Mira quien habla, Guiche. – Argumento Saito. – Tú eres todo un mujeriego.

-Como osas llamarme de tan deshonrosa manera. – Se defendió con orgullo el rubio. – Yo solo tengo ojos para mi querida Montmorency.

-Ya perdí la cuanta de cuantas veces he oído eso. – Destaco el familiar de Louise.

-Además yo puedo hacer feliz a Saito. – Expreso Siesta mientras volvía a abrazar a Saito y este, nuevamente, ponía su cara de pervertido. Y así prosiguió la discusión.

Mientras tanto…

-Saito… ¡Idiota! – Exclama Louise mientras daba vueltas en su habitación. – Ponerle más atención a Tiffa que a mí solo por sus… atributos. – Se detuvo y dirigio su mirada a los suyos. - ¡Ahhh! Ese perro pervertido… - Se echó sobre su cama. – Idiota…

-Vaya, vaya. No esperaba que la gran Louise sufriera así por su familiar. – La molestaba desde la entrada Kirche.

-¡¿Quién dijo que sufro por ese perro?! – Exclamo de inmediato, alzándose de golpe, totalmente sonrojada.

-Tus acciones. – Destaco la mayor. Louise soltó un suspiro. – Ahora también es familiar de Tiffania, debes de entender que tiene que pasar tiempo con ella.

-Ya tengo suficiente con la sirvienta y su majestad…

-Es cierto, que Saito tiene la habilidad para conquistar corazones de manera involuntaria, incluso me capturo a mí. – Hablo una soñante Kirche. – Pero es normal, no es un chico común.

-Sí, claro…

-Ve con él. – Sugirió la morena. – Pasen tiempo de calidad juntos, antes de que nos encarguen otra misión. Mi querido ya está preparando la nave. Según Tabitha está a las afueras del comedor, ya fue con Montmorency para allá.

Louise no contesto de inmediato, se quedó plasmada en sus pensamientos, reflexionando en como su relación con Saito había cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que lo vio, hasta que…

-Espera… ¿Qué quiere Tabitha con Saito? – Cuestiono, recordando que la chica le había brindado un beso al chico.

-Se-cre-to. – Contesto de manera coqueta mientras salía de la habitación.

-Sai… Sai… ¡Saito!

Y así…

Un escalofrió lo había recorrido, haciendo que se llevara sus manos y brazos hacia el mismo en manera de abrazo.

Hace ya algún rato que ya no era parte de la discusión entre Siesta y Guiche, aunque el tema central seguía siendo el. Para su fortuna Tabitha y la novia de Guiche habían llegado, y contemplando el porqué de la discusión, Montmorency decidió interferir sacando a Guiche de allí.

-Ciertamente tienes un imán para los problemas de este estilo. – Destacaba Tabitha mientras leía un libro.

-No sé si tengo buena o mala fortuna.

-La suerte no existe. – Contratacaba la chica de cabello azul. El chico quería agregar algo, más no pudo, pues Tabitha había cerrado su libro de golpe y sin perder tiempo dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo. – Gritos…

-a-

-Qué… ¿Qué sucede? – Gritaba desesperada Akko. – No podemos volar.

-Tú eres experta en eso. – Le molestaba Sucy, aun mostrándose tranquila pese a la situación.

-Sucy… ¡No es el momento! – Exclamo con molestia Akko.

-Chicas, sujétense de las manos. – Ordeno la profesora Ursula. – Constance. – La pequeña bruja asistió.

De los pequeños añadidos de las escobas mágicas salieron paracaídas, frenando momentáneamente la caída.

-Por suerte teníamos un plan "b". – Se mostraba tranquila Diana. Lamentablemente su calma no duro mucho tiempo, pues la mayoría de las escobas se rompieron en el aire, comenzando nuevamente con su caída estrepitosa.

-¡Tenías que decirlo! – Exclamaba Akko.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Cuestiono con miedo Lotte.

-No lo sé… Tal vez la inestabilidad que nos trajo aquí daño la mayoría de las escobas. – Intuyo Diana.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamaba Amanda.

-a-

-Tienes razón. – Reconoció Saito. Dirigió su vista al cielo, haciendo sombra con sus manos colocándolas sobre su frente, pues el sol no le debajo ver bien. – Son… ¡Personas!

Sin vacilar, Tabitha conjuro uno de sus hechizos de viento con su bastón, tratando de frenar la caída en picada de aquellas personas con atuendo muy particulares.

-Sabes que yo ya no soy así, Montmorency. Solo tengo ojos para… - Pum, se escuchó. Frente al rubio yacía; aún dolorida por la caída, una rubia que los habitantes de ese mundo nunca habían visto. – Qué diablos… - Abrió los ojos. – Un… un angel. – Llamo de esa manera particular a Diana, la cual no supo responder ante el nombramiento que había recibido de parte de Guiche.

-Cof… Cof… - Llamo la atención de los dos Montmorency. Guiche, viendo el estado de ánimo de su novia, de inmediato retiro a Diana de encima.

-Esto no es lo que parece, tú lo viste, ella cayó del cielo. – Trataba de defenderse el rubio. – Además, tú eres más bonita. – Diana por alguna extraña razón, se sintió ofendida por este comentario tan particular.

-Dis… Disculpa… - Trato de llamar su atención la mejor estudiante de Luna Nova.

-Pero donde están mis modales. – Volvio a hablar con su tono presumido. – Montmorency, discúlpame un momento, es mi deber como noble presentarme como es debido. Soy Guiche de Gramont. Encantado. – Dicho esto deposito un beso sobre la mano de Diana.

-No… ¿Noble? – Cuestiono con vergüenza. – Diana Cavendish.

-Que elegante nombre, para una mujer de su belleza…

-Cof… Cof… - Guiche se sentía en peligro.

-Falda… corta… - Indicaba Saito viendo fijamente a Akko. – Me recuerda a mis tiempos en el mundo humano.

-Yo puedo utilizar una para Saito si el así lo quiere. – Sugirió Siesta. Saito de inmediato puso su cara de pervertido y soltó unos ligeros "si".

-Que… ¿Qué estas mirando? – Cuestiono con vergüenza Akko.

-Y-yo nada. – Respondió de inmediato el portador de la mano izquierda y corazón de dios. – Lo más importante, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué caían del cielo?

-Nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí. – Indico Amanda.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Cuestiono la profesora Ursula, mientras ayudaba a reincorporarse al resto de sus alumnas.

-Están en la Academia Mágica de Tristania. – Respondió Tabitha.

-¿Academia de magia de Tristania? – Cuestiono Lotte. – No había escuchado de ella…

-¿De dónde vienen? – Pregunto serio Saito mientras se ponía a la defensiva, junto con Tabitha. - ¿Y qué son esos trajes tan ridículos?

-¡¿Ridículos?! – Exclamo Akko indignada. – Es el uniforme de la mejor Academia de Magia del mundo: Luna Nova.

-Magos. – Indico Montmorency mientras también se ponía a la defensiva junto a Guiche. Diana al ver esto retrocedió, para estar junto a sus amigas y prepararse para un enfrentamiento. – Probablemente espías, por eso no los detectaron cuando entraron al país.

-Si quieren problemas probablemente los consigan. – Amenazo Amanda. – No saben quién es ella. – Señalando a Diana. – Es la mejor bruja de Luna Nova.

-¿Bruja? – Cuestionaron los presentes, menos Saito, pues de donde venía las brujas eran conocidas, solo que con una imagen muy distinta a la que presentaban sus oponentes.

-Creí que las brujas eran verdes y feas. – Confeso el chico. – De hecho, la que da una imagen muy parecida a las brujas es su amiga siniestra. – Refiriendo a Sucy.

-Vuelve a decir algo así, y te mato. – Amenazo de manera sombría Sucy.

-Basta. – Hablo Diana. – Nunca había escuchado de un lugar como Tristania. No queremos problemas, solo queremos regresar a Gran Bretaña.

-¿Gran Bretaña? – Cuestiono sorprendido Saito. – No son de este mundo…

-¿Qué? – Cuestiono Lotte.

-Pero en mi mundo no había tal cosa como magia. – Analizaba el chico. – Deben de ser de otra dimensión en todo caso.

-¿Saito? – Cuestiono Tabitha.

-No tiene caso pelear. – Concluyo el chico. – No son espías ni nada por el estilo, vienen de otro mundo. Por lo que escucho similar al mío, pero con ligeros cambios.

-Llegamos aquí por medio de una portal que se encarga de transportar personas, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos cayendo y no teníamos la posibilidad de volar. – Reflexionaba la profesora Ursula. – No queremos ningún problema, solo regresar a casa.

-Pues lamento informarles que eso no es posible. – Hablo Guiche. – Saito también viene de otro mundo y ya lleva aquí bastante tiempo. – Las brujas de Luna Nova se sorprendieron por este comentario.

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este proyecto que recién comienza. Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad pese a que tienen una temática un tanto similar sus tramas son totalmente distintas y por ello es algo difícil hacer que estos mundos terminen chocando, sin embargo, creo que de momento lo voy manejando bien. Espero que les haya gustado, si es así agradecería mucho su apoyo, pues de esta manera sabre que la historia les gusta y tendré razones por la cual continuarla. De corazón, gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Magia por dos?

 **Disclaimer. Ni Little Witch Academia ni Zero no Tsukaima me pertenecen. Ambas son de su respectivo autor.**

 **Little Witch Academia V Zero no Tsukaima.**

La tensión del momento ya no estaba presente en su totalidad. Si bien, el chico que provenía de un mundo similar al suyo estaba de su lado, el resto de magos conocidos también como nobles no lo estaban del todo.

El silencio reinaba de momento, en clara señal de incomodidad de ambos bandos. Nadie tenía idea sobre que conversar.

-Entonces… – Rompió el silencio Guiche. - ¿Ese es su uniforme?

-¿Algún problema? – Cuestiono Amanda de una manera un tanto agresiva.

-No… ninguno, es solo que no se compara con el nuestro. – Hablo de manera presumida el chico mientras extendía se capa. – El nuestro tiene un gran diseño. La capa, las botas… - Quiso agregar algo más pero fue interrumpido debido que habían arrojado una almohada, en clara señal de que querían que guardara silencio.

-¡Sin capas! – Exclamo al momento Miss Kagari.

-¿Cuál es su problema? – Cuestiono Montmorency. – Si puedes usar magia es porque eres una noble, así que compórtate como tal. – Dicho esto decidió darle un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té, para luego suspirar y caer rendida en el sillón de la sala común.

-¿Nobles? – Cuestiono sutilmente Diana para luego suspirar. – Supongo que aquí todavía se rigen a la antigua.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Cuestiono Guiche. – Hemos progresado bastante desde que Saito llego a nuestro mundo con algo llamado "tecnología".

-No me mal entiendan. – Explico Diana. – De hecho, cuando llegamos me percaté de que este mundo está en una época mucho más atrasada a la nuestra. Aquí la magia se valora como tal y el mundo es más natural. Me gusta. Lo que quise decir es que siguen con la regla de que solo los nobles practiquen magia.

-¿Hay algo de malo en ello? – Pregunto Montmorency.

-No, aún no. En nuestro mundo era igual, solo unos pocos podían llevar acabo la magia, aquellos conocidos como nobles. Pero en lugar de beneficiarnos empezó a perjudicar. Los nobles ya no quisieron practicar magia por considerarla anticuada y aburrida. La gente dejo de ver la magia como algo nuevo y poco a poco empezó a disminuir el índice de estudiantes en escuelas mágicas. La magia dejo de ser importante en nuestro mundo, siendo remplaza con la tecnología poco a poco. – Suspiro. – Mi amiga aquí al lado (Akko) no es una noble. Las academias mágicas para aumentar su índice de estudiantes permitieron el ingreso a personas comunes. Eso ayudo por un rato, pero luego al ver que la magia no era lo suyo los estudiantes empezaron a desistir, claro que unos cuantas se quedaron, pero contados los números. Hacer la magia pública debió haber sido una movida que debía haberse llevado acabo mucho antes de que la magia fuera considerada anticuada. Ustedes aún están a tiempo de dejar esa ley de lado antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que aquello que Saito llama "Tecnología" empezara a desplazarnos? – Cuestiono incrédula Montmo. Diana asistió.

-Pero eso no es necesariamente malo. – Hablo Amanda. – Mi amiga de aquí Constanze combina lo mejor de la tecnología con lo mejor de la magia. Hace cosas que la magia no podría, y hace cosas que la tecnología no podría.

-Se podría decir que las complementa. – Explico Lotte. – Mantiene un equilibrio.

-Pero eso no está bien visto. – Indico Diana. – Al menos no por la sociedad de brujas, al menos las de mayor edad. Y mucho menos después del incidente causado por la maestra Croix.

-Vamos Diana. – Hablo Akko. – Así como juntas, todas nosotras, ¡las nueve nuevas brujas! Salvamos al mundo y cambiamos la imagen anticuada que tenía la sociedad de nosotras, podemos cambiar esa imagen consecuente de las acciones de la maestra Croix. Solo tenemos que creer y ponernos en acción. Es más, ¡empecemos desde ahora!

-Se te olvida que en estos momentos no estamos en nuestro mundo. – Le interrumpió Sucy. – Y que no somos 9 sino 7 en este momento. Hanna y Barbara no vinieron con nosotros… eso y tu falta de talento.

-¡Sucy! – Le reclamo Akko. La maga de aspecto sombrío sonrió satisfactoriamente; le encantaba hacer enojar a Akko.

-Ciertamente no entiendo nada. – Hablo cansado Guiche. – Pero dejando eso de lado. – Salto, poniéndose enfrente de Diana y poco después, hincándose, mientras sostenía la mano de la chica. – Mi hermosa joven Diana Cavendish, permítame invitarla a un recorrido por nuestra escuela. – Dicho esto beso la mano de la chica. No hace falta explicar lo roja que se puso la bruja de Luna Nova por la acción del chico.

-Gui-Guiche, aún enfrente mío. – Hablo una molesta Montmorency. - ¡¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?! – Dicho esto empezó a convocar su magia de agua, apunto peligrosamente a Guiche.

-¡Es-espera, Montmorency! – Suplicaba el noble. – ¡No es lo que parece! Es descortés de nuestra parte no darles un recorrido y…

¡Pum! La chica no perdió tiempo escuchándolo y lanzo un ataque de agua sobre él, mandándolo a volar.

Las brujas de Luna Nova quedaron impactadas por lo que habían visto.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! – Exclamo Akko. - ¿Lo atacaste pese a ser tu novio?

-Él se lo busco. – Explicaba Montmorency. – Además, debería ser agradecido. A Saito le va peor con Louise.

-Es algo común que aquí se ataquen entre sí. – Interrumpía Siesta, que se mostraba con un carro de cocina. – ¿Alguien quiere comer algo?

-Siesta, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? – Pregunto la noble.

-No mucho en realidad. Al menos no me perdí de tu castigo, con este ya van 10 en la semana, Miss La Fère.

-Bueno, según Louise si quieres que la persone que te gusta no ande como perro encelo detrás de cada chica que vea, debes de castigarlo. De hecho estoy pensando en comprar un látigo.

-Oh… pero eso no le ha servido de mucho a Miss Valiere.

-No, pero Saito está "enamorado" de ella, así que algo de bueno debe de haber en su técnica. – Señalo Montmo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra enamorado para provocar a Siesta.

-Eso es cruel, Miss La Fère. – Ofendida Siesta. – Puedo hacer feliz a Saito, solo que Miss Valiere arranco con ventaja, además de que la competencia es dura.

-Cof… cof… – Tosieron ligeramente para interrumpir su conversación. Amabas chicas voltearon para encontrarse con el grupo de brujas, viendo que era Akko quien llamaba su atención. – No tengo idea de lo que hablan, cosas como látigos y explosiones no suenan bien.

-De hecho es muy relajante. – Señalo Montmorency. – Si tuviste un mal día solo has volar a tu pareja con tu magia. Te aliviana al instante. – Finalizando con un guiño.

-¡Que cruel! – Exclamo Akko.

-Pero. – Hablo Lotte. – Dejando de lado todos esos temas, y si la proporción de tu novio era en serio, nos gustaría que nos mostraran su colegio.

Las chicas del colegio de magia de Tristania sonrieron, para luego asistir positivamente. Al menos lo gigolo que podía ser Guiche calmo el ambiente.

-a-

Mientras sus estudiantes pasaban el rato, haciendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, ella tenía que presentarse con las respectivas autoridades que regían en el colegio, era lo más lógico y sensato de su parte. Para su suerte, el chico que habían nombrado como Saito anteriormente, la había acompañado hacia la oficina del responsable del colegio. Y allí estaba, tratando de darle solución a su asunto.

-Dígame, joven Úrsula, ¿qué es lo que pudo haber causado su inesperable pero agradable visita? – Cuestiono Osmond mientras fumaba con su pipa. Cabe destacar lo incomoda que se sentía la antes bruja conocida como Chariot, pues no era de su agrado ver a las personas fumar. Osmond al poco rato se percató de ello, por lo cual dejo de fumar mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire. – Bueno, creo que la ocasión lo amerita.

-Disculpe, es solo que me incomoda. – Indico la maestra Ursula. – No me gusta ver a la gente fumar, y mucho menos si es alguien de un cargo como el mío.

-Lo entiendo, no es la primera vez que pasa. – Revelo Osmond. - ¡Saito! – Exclamo el mago antiguo. El chico rápidamente se acercó. – Dime… ¿Así de jóvenes son las maestras en tu mundo?

-¡No es el momento para eso! – Exclamo con vergüenza Saito. – Y no es de mi mundo, menciono que venía de Gran Bretaña, pero en mi mundo no hay tales cosas como brujas. Pero… en algunos colegios sí, pero contados… normalmente se muestran para tramas de mangas y esas cosas pero…

-Entiendo. – Concluyo el mayor de la habitación. – Ver maestras jóvenes que impartan materias mágicas no es muy común, nada común, y están las estudiantes, pero son eso, ¡estudiantes! – Tomo aire. La maestra Úrsula no sabía que decir debido a las fuertes y aparentemente lujuriosas declaraciones del que ella intuía, era el director de la academia. – Dígame, joven Úrsula, ¡¿quisiera ser mi secretaria?!

-¡Director Osmond, no es momento para eso! – Salto en defensa de la bruja que llevaba sueños y esperanzas el joven también conocido como Gandalf. El anciano director se calmó, y el chico respondió con un ligero pero revelador suspiro. – Disculpe por eso, es un buen director, pero se deja controlar por sus bajos instintos.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Saito. Eres joven y con toda una fila de chicas que mueren por ti, además de no ser un habitante de este mundo, y por ello tus reglas son distintas a las nuestras. En tu mundo un hombre se puede casar cuantas veces quiera, ¡aquí no! Por lo cual, puedes estar con la señorita Valliere, con la joven Siesta, ¡incluso con Tabitha pese a ser reina!

El viejo, pero pervertido director seguía quejándose de lo "afortunado" que era Saito. La maestra Ursula al ver ello, y comprender la situación se acercó al caballero de Tristania, susurrándole al oído.

-Oye… entiendo el hecho de que uno se puede casar cuantas veces quiera porque existe algo llamado "divorcio" pero no la parte de que parece que puedes estar con dos chicas a la vez. – Saito sintió un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno… en mi mundo funciona así. – Trato de defenderse. – Ya sabes, diferente lógica, reglas, leyes. – La maestra de Luna Nova no lo observaba muy confiada. No podía mentirle. – Bien, ellos lo interpretaron mal cuando se lo explique. Louise, mi actual pareja, viajo conmigo a mi mundo. Ella no podía entender mi lenguaje por lo cual yo le traduje todo lo que se conversaba. En un punto, mis padres, hablaron del matrimonio y con ello del divorcio. Como es lógico ella no entendió del todo, y se quedó con la idea de que un hombre se podía casar cuantas veces quisiera. Cuando volvimos a este mundo ella se lo conto a Siesta, y Siesta lo divulgo y bueno, todos se quedaron con esa idea.

-¿Y por qué no lo aclaraste? – Cuestiono amenazante la maestra Ursula.

-Porque… - No sabía que decir. Ursula lo observaba fijamente y esto lo puso más nervioso. Saito trajo saliva lentamente. – Esta bien, me gano la emoción, era la excusa perfecta para no romperle el corazón a las demás chicas. ¿Qué clase de chico sería si una chica llorara por mi culpa? Eso no sería caballeroso de mi parte. Era perfecto, solo dije que como era de otro mundo quería mantener unas costumbres conmigo, y la "costumbre" del matrimonio era una de ellas.

-Si claro, caballeroso. – Señalo la bruja con conocida antes como Shiny Chariot, con veneno en la última palabra.

-No diga nada, por favor. – Suplico la mano derecha y corazón de dios. La maestra de Luna Nova dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Solo porque nos vas a ayudar a volver, ¿verdad? – El chico asistió. – Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero eso me deja una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Acaso estas demente!

-¡No hasta donde yo sé!

-Que… mundo más extraño. – Suspiro. – Dejando de lado eso, creí que dijiste que no habías vuelto a tu mundo.

-Bueno, he ido una que otra vez, pero secretamente. Como sabes, si nuestros mundos son similares, hay cosas que ellos no alcanzarían a comprender del todo. Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

-De acuerdo… una última pregunta. – El chico asistió. – Sé que tu y yo podemos hablar el mismo idioma, pero, ¿por qué podemos entender a los habitantes de este mundo?

-¿Recibieron una explosión? – Respondió con una pregunta Saito. La maestra Ursula parecía no entender. – Cuando llegue tampoco entendía nada, eso hasta que Louise me lanzo una explosión.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Lo que daño en las escobas fue una pequeña onda de choque, tal vez fue eso lo que nos afectó. Debemos de volver a abrir el portar.

-Si quieren abrir un portal, podría ayudarles a ello… espera, ¿escobas? Vaya, sí que son la viva imagen de brujas.

-¿Aquí no ocupan eso?

-No. Barcos, Dragones, Grifos, entre otras cosas.

-Interesante. Me gustaría observar este mundo más a fondo.

-Claro, pero antes, director. – Llamo Saito a Osmond, que seguía sumergido en su propia plática, ignorando la charla que habían tenido los habitantes de distintos mundos. – Creo saber qué hacer.

-a-

-Así que tú no practicas magia. – Hablaba Akko con Siesta, mientras Montmorency les daba un pequeño recorrido por su colegio a ella y el resto de sus compañeras. - ¿Por qué? Si la magia es increíble.

-A una plebeya como yo no se le deja practicar magia. – Explicaba Siesta. - Mi trabajo es servir a los nobles. Pero bueno, ahora solo sirvo a Saito por orden directa de su majestad Henrietta.

-Pero eso suena tonto, creer es tu magia, cree y veras lo divertida que es.

-Créeme que me he llegado a plantear sobre si aprender a usarla o no. Cada que tenemos una misión me siento como un estorbo, pues no poseo ninguna habilidad mágica y gracias a ello no puedo ayudar a Saito cuando lo necesita.

-Querer aprender magia por un chico suena aún más tonto que no practicarla por una tonta ley. – Interrumpía Amanda. – Si vas a practicarla que sea porque así lo quieres y necesitas tú. Tienes la libertad de elegir.

-No la alientes. – Irrumpía Montmorency luego de escuchar su conversación. – Siesta, hemos vivido tantas aventuras juntas, que eres de mis amigas más cercanas, pero si llegas a practicar y te descubren te meterían a prisión. Aun con lo influyente que puede llegar a ser Louise el proceso para sacarte tardaría lo suyo. Sé que no hablo solo por mí sino que por el resto de nuestros amigos que no queremos eso para ti.

-Entonces hagan algo para cambiar la ley. – Exigio Akko.

-Akko, no es nuestro mundo, no estamos en libertad de exigir algo así. – Trataba de tranquilizarla Lotte.

-Pero es que es muy tonto.

-Deberías escuchar a tu amiga. – Irrumpió una voz serena, tranquila y pausada. Las chicas de Luna Nova voltearon hacia atrás suyo para encontrarse con una chica de cabello azul, que ya habían visto momento atrás, leyendo un libro mientras mantenía una expresión tranquila. – Las 4 naciones de Halkeginia están en discusión sobre dejar a los plebeyos practicar magia. Claro que como hay nobles a favor, también los hay en contra. Esto ha desatado un nuevo conflicto, pero ahora interno en las naciones.

-Tabitha. – Hablo Montmorency. - ¿Le avisaste al resto de nuestras visitas? – La chica de cabello azul asistió.

-Entonces déjanos ayudarte. Mostrarles lo divertida y magnifica que puede ser la magia cuando se comparte. – Sugirió Akko. – Un espectáculo de magia, como los Shiny Chariot. – Tabitha negó con la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil. Son varios aspectos políticos que tanto Henrietta como yo tratamos de manejar. Un espectáculo puede empeorar las cosas al no ser bien visto por algunos nobles. Lo podrían tomar como una ofensa y eso podría causar problemas.

-La magia es divertida, puede alegrar a las personas. – Decía Akko mientras se acercaba a Tabitha, la chica de cabello azul por su parte ni se inmuto y, con ayuda de su bastón mágico, conjuro un hechizo de viento para mandar a volar unos metros a Akko; todo esto sin dejar de leer. Sus amigas, al ver la situación en la que se hallaba su amiga, corrieron a auxiliarla de inmediato

-Oye, ¿Quién te has creído? – Cuestiono amenazante Amanda mientras ayudaba a Akko a incorporarse. Tabitha se limitó a ignorarla. – La gente como tú me desagrada bastante…

-Espera. – La detuvo Montmorency al ver las intenciones que tenía la chica del cabello de fuego. – Ella es la reina de Gallia y la hechicera más fuerte de este colegio. Te ganaría sin parpadear.

-¿Así? Pues nosotras tenemos a la mejor bruja de Luna Nova. – Anuncio Amanda mientras le daba un ligero empujón a Diana. – Muéstrale lo que puedes hacer. – Diana dio un ligero suspiro debido a la situación en la que se hallaba.

-No. – Contesto de inmediato. – Tienen razón, por algo las brujas no veían con bueno ojos a Chariot en nuestro mundo. Es un tema muy delicado. Además, no podemos utilizar magia, por si no te has dado cuenta. La piedra filosofal no está presente.

-Interesante. – Destacaba Tabitha. – Jóvenes estudiantes de magia que no pueden hacer magia sin un objeto de apoyo.

-Veo que ustedes sí, pero no logro detectar una fuente mágica cercana. – Indicaba la heredera de la familia Canvendish. - ¿Utilizan alguna piedra?

-No necesitamos de objetos de apoyo. – Respondía de inmediato

-Muéstrenos como, por favor. – Solicitaba Diana.

-En si no sabría explicarte, es algo que se da y ya. Surge de ti.

-Parece que en su mundo la magia ha tenido un deterioro muy significativo. – Indicaba Siesta. – No sé si aquí puedan encontrar la manera de poder utilizar magia sin ayuda de una piedra filosofal, pero la señorita Tabitha es alguien que las puede ayudar, es tan sabia como fuerte

-Es verdad. – Hablo Jasminka. – Lo note desde el primer momento en que la vi.

-Tsk. – Chasqueo la lengua Amanda. – Como sea, si hubiera un duelo entre ustedes seguro tu ganarías, Diana.

-Eso no lo sé. – Indico la estudiante rubia de Luna Nova, sorprendiendo a la cabello de fuego. – Concuerdo con Jasminka, se ve que es fuerte, muy fuerte. A simple vista se nota.

-Me da gusto que piensen así de mí. – Indico la reina de Gallia. – En fin. Montmorency, Siesta, tenemos que partir pronto. Estén listas por cualquier cosa. – Ambas chicas asistieron. – Bien, me retiro.

-Espera. – La interrumpió Akko. – No me daré por vencida con tus argumentos, si les mostramos lo maravillosa y bella que puede ser la magia. – La chica de cabello azul se detuvo en seco, para luego voltearla a ver, fija y fríamente.

-En ese mundo maravilloso en el que vives, ¿no ocurren desgracias debido a la magia? – Cuestiono Tabitha.

-Bueno… Si, si han pasado. Un misil mágico es lo más grave que he visto. Pero lo detuvimos y gracias a ello la gente tiene una imagen distinta de nosotras las brujas.

-Ya veo, bueno, aquí la gente se lastima, se envenena, se roba entre si gracias a la magia. Este mundo es mucho más cruel del que vienes. Así que si no quieres que te maten se discreta y ve con cuidado.

-Solo vez el lado negativo. – Destaco la bruja que consiguió la magia para cambiar el mundo. – Muéstrales lo positivo. – La reina de Gallia suspiro cansado.

-No sé si eres valiente, o muy estúpida por querer hacer algo así en un mundo que no conoces más allá de este colegio.

-Ciertamente Akko es tonta. – Indico Sucy, ganándose una mirada enojada de Akko. – Pero de allí surge su perseverancia y consistencia por querer demostrar al mundo lo maravillosa que puede ser la magia, y eso es lo que la hace especial.

-Como gusten. – Sentencio Tabitha mientras silbaba, llamando a su familiar. – Llévenlas hacia el barco, no podemos dejarlas andar solas.

-De acuerdo, Tabitha. – Confirmo Montmorency. – Bien, chicas, vamos. Verán algo que seguro les gustara.

Las brujas de Luna Nova, sin estar muy confiadas, decidieron seguir a la sirvienta y a la maga que en este momento les servían de guías.

Por su parte, Sylphid, el familiar de la reina de Gallia, había descendido del cielo, sorprendiendo al grupo de Luna Nova. No tardó mucho en montar Tabitha a su familiar.

-¡¿Dragon?! – Exclamo Akko.

-Es Sylphid. – Explico Siesta. – El familiar de la señorita Tabitha. ¿En su mundo no hay dragones?

-Bueno, sí, pero no con esta apariencia… además de que se dedica a los negocios. – Explicaba Lotte.

-¿Negocios? – Cuestiono Siesta, al no entender a lo que se referían.

-Nada importante. – Interrumpió Akko. - ¡Pero qué bello dragón!

-En realidad es dragona. – Hablo Montmorency.

-¿Puedo montarlo? ¿Puedo? ¡¿Puedo?! – Cuestionaba con mucha emoción la bruja que adquirió la magia para cambiar el mundo.

-No. – Respondió secamente Tabitha.

-¡Por favor! - Suplicaba Akko. – Solo una vez.

¡Pum! Un sonido muy característico en ese lugar, una explosión que, si era sincero el director Osmond, estaba acabando con el presupuesto del colegio, y es que eran d explosiones al día.

-¡Saito! – Exclamo Tabitha mientras alzaba vuelo. Si, había ocurrido otra vez., y su deber como caballero del chico de otro mundo era protegerlo. Por su parte, Akko retrocedió ligeramente, debido a que el familiar de la chica de cabello azul había emprendido vuelo, a tal punto que regreso a con sus amigas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso, Miss la Fère? – Cuestiono con picaría Siesta.

-Una hora, con treinta minutos. - Acepto la rubia amiga de Siesta. Esta última sonrío satisfecha.

-Bien, sabes lo que significa.

-Sí, tú ganas la apuesta. – Acepto la chica mientras le pagaba el monto que había acordado con Siesta. – No sé porque apuesto contigo en estas cosas, por lo regular siempre ganas.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, tengo bien medidos mis tiempos como para no tener una idea de cuando hacen explotar a Saito. A lo que me recuerda, ¡Miss Valliere, deje en paz a Saito! – Gritaba la sirvienta mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

-Por dios, siempre es lo mismo. – Bufo ligeramente Montmorency. Poco después dio media vuelta para ver a sus invitadas, para sorprenderse ligeramente por su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Explotar a Saito? – Preguntaba de manera tímida Lotte.

-Sí, ¿recuerda cuando les dije que yo no era tan dura con Guiche, y que le iba mejor que a Saito? – Cuestiono Montmo. Las brujas de Luna Nova asistieron ligeramente. – Bueno, a eso me refería.

-a-

-¡Saito! Pe-pe… ¡Perro pervertido! – Exclamaba una muy molesta Louise mientras golpeaba a Saito con un látigo. – ¡¿No te basta con las chicas de aquí?! ¡¿Sino que traes más?! – Saito trataba de escapar.

-¡Es-es-espera, Louise! – Suplicaba el chico mientras se arrastraba por el suelo. – ¡No es mi culpa! Ellas cayeron del cielo hacia mí… literalmente.

-¡Perro estúpido! ¡Perro pervertido! ¡Perro! ¡Perro! ¡Perro!

Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

-¡Louise! – Exclamaba totalmente rendido el chico.

-¿Esto es normal? – Cuestionaba la maestra de Luna Nova al director de la academia mágica de Tristania.

-Suele pasar todos los días. Antes era más constante, ya que ambos vivían aquí. Ahora viven en la mansión del joven Saito, pero están aquí por motivos escolares de la señorita Valliere. – Suspiro. – Esos dos van a terminar con el presupuesto del colegio.

-Deberíamos ayudarlo, ¿no cree?

-¡Qué va! – Exclamo despreocupado Osmond. – Ha sido así por mucho tiempo, incluso planeamos hacerlo una tradición.

-Eso no suena muy alentador… para el pobre chico.

-Está bien, muy bien. Ya está acostumbrado, es de aguante.

-Seguro que si…

-Louise, ¡Louise! – Se escuchaba un suplicante Saito. - ¡Por favor! ¡Permíteme explicarte!

-No, no, ¡no! – Gritaba la chica. – ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Siempre! Si no son chicas de este mundo son de tu mundo. ¡¿Ahora es una chica con el busto como Siesta?! ¡¿O una de tus amigas de tu escuela?!

-No, no, nada de eso. – Trataba de explicar Saito mientras sujetaba la mano de la chica de cabello rosa, mientras la observaba directamente en los ojos. – Son de un mundo similar al mío pero con ligeras diferencias.

-¿De verdad? – Cuestionaba más calmada Louise.

-Así es, al parecer vinieron en un portal directo a este mundo. Tu puedes abrir portales, así que se me ocurrió que puedes ayudarlas a volver… además de que intuyo que es por nuestra culpa.

-¿A qué te refieres, Saito? – Pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Hemos estado viajando constantemente de tu mundo a mi mundo, por lo cual presiento que pudimos causar una ruptura en el espacio-tiempo… wow, juntarme mucho con Tabitha de sus resultados.

-Parece que disfrutas mucho el tiempo con ella, Saito.- Hablaba amenazante la portadora de la magia del vacío.

-¡No es momento de ello! – Suspiro. – Tenemos que ayudarlas a volver.

-No creas que te salvaras tan fácil de esta, perro. – Tomo aire ligeramente. – De acuerdo, las ayudare a volver.

-Creo que se podrán llevar bien. Hay una chica muy alegre, tal vez se te pegue algo de ella, además de que es guapa…

-Saito…

-Y también la chica rubia, aunque Guiche empieza a estar detrás de ella, me pregunto cómo le ira con Montmo…

-¡Saito, perro idiota!

-a-

-Les digo que hay una lida damisela entre ellas. – Hablaba con orgullo Guiche con la orden de caballeros de Ordine. – Es la perfecta definición de la palabra belleza. Esos encantadores ojos, esa expresión suya… ¡Encantadora! ¡En verdad encantadora!

-¡¿En serio?! – Hablaba con emoción uno de los miembros del grupo. - ¿Mejor que la señorita Tiifania?

-Bueno… no con esos "atributos", pero lo compensa muy bien con su rostro.

-¡Debemos conocerla cuanto antes! – Exclamaban todos con emoción.

-Tranquilos, ya viene en camino junto con el resto de sus acompañantes. Es ella y 6 chicas más. Debemos de evitar que caigan en garras de Saito, él va conquistando por allí como si no hubiera un mañana. Es una oportunidad que el destino nos ha concedido y, como caballeros, nuestro deber es no desperdiciarla.

-¡Si! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Pero… - Hablaba Malicorne. – Usted ya tiene a la señorita Montmorency.

-Oh, en efecto, pero he decidido vivir bajo las mismas reglas que Saito. Un hombre que pude casarse cuantas veces quiera, ¡maravilloso!

-¡No es justo!

Por caso contrario, mientras la catalogada orden de caballeros "pervertidos" discutían, la chica mitad elfo, y la hija de una de las familias más importantes del reino de Germania tenían una conversación, como cualquier otra.

-Tengo curiosidad por conocer a lo que Saito llamo "brujas". – Admitía Kirche. – Si vienen de un mundo donde también se practica la magia me gustaría enfrentarlas, será bueno para medir en qué nivel estamos.

-No sé, no nos han hecho nada para querer combatir con ellas, Kirche. – Hablaba Tiffa. – Además sabes que no me gusta la violencia.

-Lo sé, pero me pica la curiosidad. – Admitió la morena. – Digo, no todos los días vienen estudiantes de otro mundo al nuestro. Además, son todas chicas… puede que se añada competencia por S-a-i-t-o.

-¡¿Más competencia por Saito?! – Se sobre salto la chica con grandes atributos. – Su-supongo que es válido, Saito puede vivir bajo diferentes reglas a las nuestras.

-Oh, Tiffa, tu siempre tan noble. – Destacaba la maga de fuego. – Si no apoyara a Tabitha definitivamente apostaría todo contigo.

-Oye… no es del todo bueno, aun no nos hacemos de la idea de compartir a Saito… excepto Siesta; pero ella es un caso muy aparte.

-Ciertamente así es, por cierto, ¿por qué pelearon esos dos en la mañana?

-¡Ah! Bueno, eso fue porque le pedí a Saito que me ayudara a probarme un vestido nuevo que me mandaron desde la tierra de los elfos… y ya sabes, como es mi familiar es en el único que confió para ese tipo de cosas. Lamentablemente Louise se enteró y bueno, paso lo que suele ocurrir todos los días.

-Es una lástima, para Saito claro está. Si tú se lo pediste tiene que obedecerte como tu familiar.

-Lo sé, pese a que volvimos a hacer el contrato Louise no lo entiende.

-Es normal, es su esposa. – Destacaba la maga de Germania. – Pero… deberías dejar de lado esa timidez. Hay bastante pelea para ver quien será la siguiente esposa de Saito.

-Lo intentare, pero… aiñ… no es sencillo.

-¡Vamos! Si puedes. Si tú te motivas es más que obvio que Tabitha también se va a motivar y las cosas se van a poner más interesantes.

-Eso suena algo cruel y aprovechado…

-Lo hago por el bien de mi mejor amiga. De momento Siesta les lleva la delantera, pero pueden alcanzarla.

-Eso espero… no espera, ¡hay, ya no se ni lo que pienso!

-a-

-Si les sigues haciendo daño, me lo voy a quedar yo. – Amenazaba Tabitha a Louise; con Saito a su lado, mientras viajaban en Sylphid.

-Oye, ¡soy su esposa!

-Yo también puedo serlo. – Anuncio de manera sería. – Solo es cosa de que el tiempo haga lo suyo.

-Por dios, siempre es lo mismo. – Indicaba una ya muy cansada Louise. – De momento, dejemos eso de lado. ¿Nuestras invitadas?

-Con Montmorency y Siesta. Ya deben de estar en el punto de reunión, o están por llegar.

-¿Qué conclusiones puedes sacar de ellas?

-Hmm… Sinceramente no podría darte un reporte detallado. A simple vista se ve que tipo de personas son. Una es tonta y la otra es lista. Rebelde pero amigable. Con afición a construir cosas. Tétrica, pero con brillo en su ser. Amable y gentil, alguien en quien puedes confiar.

-Ya veo. ¿Nos darán problemas?

-No lo creo, bueno, la chica tonta tal vez, pero ya nos encargaremos de ello más adelante.

-Solo tengo que abrir un portal y listo, las mandamos de regreso.

-Presiento que no será así de fácil…

-a-

Las chicas de Luna Nova, junto con su profesora que se había incorporado a su grupo luego de un altercado que tuvo con el director de la academia mágica de Tristania relacionado con su ropa interior; del cual todavía estaban discutiendo, observaban maravilladas el barco modificado con la tecnología del Mundo de Saito.

Si bien, en el pasado pudieron observar como la magia y la tecnología no se llevaba del todo mal, aún no era vista con buenos ojos esta práctica, pues era como romper tradiciones. Sin embargo en esta ocasión parecía no importarles eso a los usuarios mágicos de este mundo. Incluso lo consideraban como algo sagrado, que los podía sacar de varios problemas y ayudarlos.

De no haber sido por los terribles errores de Croix tal vez, solo tal vez, la magia combinada con la tecnología hubieran sido igual de maravillosas que en este mundo.

Claro que a cierta brujita amante de las maquinas le entusiasmaba lo que observaba. Desde el primer momento en el que visualizo el barco, desde el primer momento que lo toco, se sentía como en casa. Observo minuciosamente, cada detalle del barco, asombrándose de lo bien elaborado que estaba. Estaba dispuesta a recorrer cada centímetro del mismo, mientras sus compañeras eran abordadas por Guiche y la orden de caballeros.

Pasillo a pasillo, paso a paso, observaba la maravillosa creación que habían conseguido los magos de ese mundo con la magia y la tecnología trabajando juntas. Constanze, la niña que era juzgada por utilizar aparatos electrónicos, ahora sería admirada en este mundo por todas las cosas que podía hacer con simples aparatos que se podían encontrar en la escuela.

Y allí estaba, frente a ella, lo que hacía andar a esta maravilla: la sala de máquinas.

Sabía que no debía de mentirse a aquella sala, pero diablos, quería observar cómo funcionaba. El destino la había traído hasta aquí, para esto fue que la trajo. Suspiro sabiendo que hacia mal en no pedirle autorización a alguien para entrar, pero ¡¿qué más daba?! Akko lo hacia todo el tiempo y siempre se las arreglaba.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, emocionándose por lo que alcanzaba a ver. Máquinas y más máquinas, hasta que… hasta que…

-Jean. – Hablaba de manera seductora Kirche mientras se posicionaba sobre el antes llamado. – Deja de lado el trabajo y divirtámonos un rato. Los demás están ocupados con esas chicas, tenemos un tiempo para nosotros solos.

-Miss Zerbst. – Hablaba apenado el profesor de la academia mágica. – Por favor, no debe de insistir por eso…

-Oh… Jean, no puedo controlar mis impulsos, es natural querer todo de ti.

-Miss Zerbst…

¡Pum! Un choque metálico se hizo presente. Ambas personas, voltearon a ver, interrumpiendo su actividad, observando curiosos la puerta que, intuyendo, fue la causa del ruido.

Por su parte, del otro lado, estaba aquella brujita que casi pierde su inocencia el día de hoy. Si, este mundo era más… ¿maduro? O más bien ¿pervertido? En comparación de dónde venían.

Suspiro rendida antes de querer regresa a donde estaban sus compañeras, y si, regresar, porque en cuanto se disponía a hacerlo la puerta que antes había cerrado con violencia se volvió a abrir.

-Oh… supongo que eres del grupo de "brujas" que vienen de otro mundo. – Hablaba el profesor Colbert. – Este… supongo que viste parte de lo que Miss Zerbst trato de hacer allá dentro. Quiero pedirte una disculpa por ello.

-Oh, Jean, no digas que no lo deseas. – Hablaba a sus espaldas la maga de fuego. – Pero bueno, ya tendremos oportunidad para estar solos después. Con su permiso. – Dicho esto, la maga proveniente de Germania se retiró, dejando solos a aquello dos personajes.

Constanze por su parte bufo ligeramente, antes de querer retornar a su actividad anterior (regresar con sus amigas,) sin embargo nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

-¿Quieres echarle un vistazo a las máquinas y de paso ayudarme? – Le ofreció el profesor Colbert. – Iba a hacer unos ajustes, pero Miss Zerbst no me lo permitió y necesito algo de ayuda.

La chica sonrió internamente, mientras alzaba su pulgar en una señal de que aceptaba. Se sorprenderían por lo que podía hacer.

Mientras tanto…

-En verdad, eres tan bonita como Guiche lo dijo. – Hablaba uno de los miembros del consejo de caballeros, causando un ligero sonrojo en Diana.

-Gra-gracias. – Decía apenada la mejor bruja de Luna Nova.

-¡Debemos de conquistarla antes de que Saito lo haga! – Exclamaba otro miembro.

Por su parte, al ser de menos interés para la orden de caballeros "pervertidos", el resto de brujas; excepto Janzminka, que estaba muy entretenida hablando con Malicorne, pues al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común, estaban observando nuevamente, como Guiche era regañado y castigado por su novia. Al menos de dónde venían no eran tan… explosivos como aquí.

-Guiche. – Hablaba amenazante Montmorency. – Podrías venir un segundo.

-¡Montmorency! – Se sobresaltó el rubio. – N-no, como capitán de mi orden de caballeros, mi deber es quedarme a supervisar que le den la mejor bienvenida a nuestras visitantes.

-Oh… ¿y eso incluye que la mayoría estén como perro encelo detrás de Diana? – Cuestionaba de manera retorica mientras se acercaba al su novio, amenazante y mostrando su varita mágica…

-No, espera, ¡Montmorency!

-Están locos. – Hablo Akko. – Muy locos…

-Es algo normal por aquí. – Explicaba Tiffa. – Cuando llegue aquí también se me hacían excesivas las maneras de castigo de Louise y Montmorency con Saito y Guiche, pero te acostumbras a verlo.

-Seguro que si… por cierto, hay algo que me intriga en demasía desde que llegue aquí.

-¿Así? ¿Qué es lo que te intriga?

-Seré muy directa… ¡¿Son naturales?! – Cuestionio casi sin vergüenza la bruja que obtuvo la magia para cambiar el mundo.

-Ah… – Se sobresaltó Tiffania mientras daba un ligero paso hacia atrás, cubriendo con su brazo la zona a la que se refería Akko.

-¡Akko! – La regañaba Lotte. – No es correcto hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Pídele disculpas.

-¡Pero, Lotte! – Exclamaba Kagari. – En verdad no creo que sean naturales, es imposible, ese tipo de medidas solo se ven en los mangas.

-¿Ma-mangas? – Cuestionaba con timidez la chica mitad elfo.

-Será mejor que no le tomes mucha importancia. – Hablaba Sucy. – Con Akko te puedes esperar ese tipo de preguntas. No es el tipo de persona que piense las cosas antes de decirlas.

-Bueno. – Seguía hablando tímida la maga del vacío. – No hay problemas, considerando que la mayoría de las personas que me conocen hacen esa pregunta.

-¡¿Pues como no hacerla?! – Volvía a exclamar Atsuko. – Digo, no debo de ser la única que se percate de ese detalle, ¡son muy grandes!

-¡Akko! – Volvía a regañarla Lotte, esta vez con más seriedad.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpaba Akko al ver que había hecho enojar a Lotte. Si, probablemente se hubiera sobrepasado.

-Está bien. – Aceptaba nerviosa Tiffa. – Como te dije no hay problema…

-Por dios. – Irrumpía la profesora Ursula. - ¿Cómo es que pueden soportar tanta vulgaridad de los hombres aquí?

-¿A qué se refiere? – Respondió con una pregunta la chica mitad elfo.

-Es muy sencillo. – Trataba de contener el enojo la profesora de Luna Nova. - ¡Parecen perros encelo detrás de Diana! Ya trate de controlarlos, pero demonios, es como si buscaran que los ataquen con un hechizo. Tienen suerte de que no pueda utilizar magia, porque de poder ya hubiera castigado a la mayoría al nivel que Montmorency lo hace con su novio. – Tomo aire ligeramente. – Y su director, por Dios, su director. Cuando lo vi por primera vez me pareció una persona muy seria y respetable, pero con el paso del tiempo mostro su verdadero yo. ¡Mando a un ratón a ver mi ropa interior! ¡Mi ropa interior!

-Es algo típico del director Osmond. – Explicaba Tiffa. – Claro que con gente mayor pero joven como usted o la secretaria que antes trabaja en esta institución. Con las estudiantes no se ha sobrepasado… excepto en viaje a la playa cuando nos engañó para utilizar una prenda muy peculiar.

-Ahórrate los detalles, por favor. – Pido ya más calmada la profesora Ursula. – Quisiera poder utilizar magia.

-Que interesante detalle. – Interrumpía Kirche. – No sabía que no podían utilizar magia. Parece que el duelo que quería tener con ustedes no podrá ser.

-¿Ahh? ¿Y tú eres? – Preguntaba Amanda.

-Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. – Se presentaba de manera formal. – Aunque para los amigos soy Kirche. Para ustedes soy Zerbst, Miss Zerbst.

-Es una presumida. – Hablaba en voz baja Amanda con Akko. La chica (Akko) asistió en confirmación a su comentario.

-¡Oye tú! – Alzaba la voz Akko. – No me importa quien seas, o como te guste o quieras que te llamemos, pero ese tono en tu voz no me gusta.

-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a alguien de mi categoría, ¿en tu mundo no te enseñaron a respetar a los nobles, niña?

-Por favor, disculpe la manera de actuar de mi compañera. – Hablaba Diana.

-¿Cómo te libraste de los chicos? – Cuestiono con curiosidad Amanda.

-N-no tiene importancia. – Trataba de mantener la compostura la mejor estudiante de Luna Nova.

-Te vemos en la noche, Diana. – Se oyo a la distancia.

-¿Aceptaste salir con ellos, verdad? – Pregunto Amanda

-Como sea. – Tosió ligeramente. – Pido que disculpe el actuar de mi compañera, Miss Zerbst. Mi compañera, Akko, no piensa las cosas antes de decirlas, por lo cual puede decir algo fuera de tono.

-¡¿Ahh?! – Exclamaba Akko. – Ella no tiene que disculparme por nada, yo solo dije las cosas como son.

-Está bien, de todas maneras solo lo hacía por molestar. – Aceptaba la maga de fuego. – Pero hablaba en serio en la parte del duelo. Una lástima que no puedan hacer magia… me recuerda a cierta chica de cabello rosado.

-De hecho, quería pedirles ayuda en ese sentido. Ustedes pueden utilizar magia sin necesidad de un objeto de apoyo como la piedra filosofal. – Kirche asistió ante la afirmación de Diana. - ¿Pueden ayudarnos convocar magia sin necesidad de un objeto mágico de apoyo?

-¡¿Ahh?! – Se sobresaltó la maga proveniente de Germania. – Bueno… no tengo idea de que podamos hacer para ayudarlas, digo, entiendo su situación, pero es algo que simplemente surge… Tal vez Tabitha pueda hacer algo, ¿qué dices Tiffa?

-¿Yo? Bueno, este… Si es una condición física tal vez pueda hacer algo… pero dudo que sea eso, aunque no hay que descartarlo, además no creo que mi magia del olvido les ayude…

-Espero que de verdad puedan ayudarnos. Podría significar nuestro renacimiento en nuestro mundo y…

-¡Louise! – Se oía en los cielos, interrumpiendo el discurso de Diana. Pocos segundos pasaron para visualizar a un chico cayendo desde una altura considerable, para después aterrizar de manera estrepitosa sobre Akko. – Louise… - Hablaba entre mareos. – Demonios… siempre es lo mismo. Esta vez solo me abrazaron. – Hablaba con dificultades mientras trataba de incorporarse, utilizando sus manos que, para su desgracia o fortuna, tocaron una zona prohibida de la bruja de Luna Nova. – Umm… Ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños.

¡Pum! Otra vez estaba en el suelo. Akko se había incorporado; con obvia vergüenza por la acción de Saito.

-¡Tú! Pe-pe-pe ¡pervertido! – Exclamaba con enojo la chica.

-Fue sin querer. – Se defendía nervioso Saito. – Mis más sinceras disculpas.

-Saito… - Sentía el peligro en su espalda. – N-no solo con las chicas de este mundo, sino con las de otro mundo, ¿Cuándo piensas cambiar, perro idiota?

-¡Louise! – Se sobresaltó mientras se inclinaba de manera desesperada. – Lo siento mucho, mi ama.

-Parece que voy a tener que castigarte, otra vez.

-Miss Valiere. – Interrumpía Siesta. – Si sigue tratándolo así no va a dejar nada para el resto.

-I-i ¡idiota! – Hablaba enojada la pequeña maga. - ¿Quién dice que pienso compartirlo?

-Pero él quiere mantener sus tradiciones, Miss Valiere, es lo menos que puede hacer por él.

-¡Basta, Siesta! – Exploto la chica.

-Louise. – Hablaba una voz tranquila y serena. – Si lo sigues tratando así, yo me lo quedare.

-Tú deberías estar dirigiendo un reino, Tabitha. – Le reclamo Louise.

-Sí, pero quiero terminar con mis actividades académicas para alentar a los jóvenes nobles de mi reino a hacer lo mismo. Si la reina lo hace ello también pueden.

-De hecho es un buen argumento. – Admitió Siesta. – Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, Louise, ellas son las chicas de las que te comentamos.

-Si si si, como sea. Entre más pronto me deshaga de ustedes mucho mejor. Tengo un perro que educar.

-Espera, tienen que ayudarnos antes a resolver unas cosas. – Indicaba Diana.

-Pueden hacerlo desde su mundo.

-Necesitamos SU ayuda.

-No las conozco. Ahora, que alguien venga a describirme una parte que caracterice a su mundo para abrir el portal.

-No. – Hablaba determinada Diana. – Por favor, ayúdenos…

-Idiota…

 **A ti, lector, te doy de corazón las gracias por leer, tarde más de lo que creí en actualizar este fic, pero creo que hice un trabajo decente. Espero que les guste.**

 **No tomare acontecimientos de las novelas ligeras en lo que se refiere al universo de Zero, únicamente serán del anime. Saito aquí es familiar de Tiffa, ya que se supone que se agotó el poder del corazón de Dios, pero nunca se menciona si dejo de ser su familiar por esta razón.**

 **Ya planteamos los problemas que se van a tratar de resolver a lo largo del fic. Por el lado de Little Witch Academia, las chicas quieren aprender a utilizar magia sin necesidad de la piedra filosofal. Por el lado de Zero No Tsukaima es hacer la magia pública y todos los conflictos internos que esto está trayendo como consecuencia.**

 **Agradecería bastante que le dieran apoyo, pues eso me motivaría a continuar con este proyecto que tanta ilusión me da escribir.**

 **Nos veremos pronto. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Conexiones brillantes.

 **Disclaimer. Ni Little Witch Academia ni Zero no Tsukaima me pertenecen. Ambas son de su respectivo autor.**

 **Notas del autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Saludos y demás al final del capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Lecturas, recuerdos, memorias y demás así: "". Pensamientos así: ("").**

 **Little Witch Academia V Zero no Tsukaima.**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de una habitación que compartía con su ama, y por fin, luego de un día lleno de sorpresas mágicas, Saito Hiraga, el familiar de Zero (alias el perro pervertido), por fin podía despertar en paz. Claro que esta sensación no sería para siempre, y es que vamos a repasar algo muy sencillo: Saito Hiraga estaba rodeado del peligro constante.

Había una leyenda urbana sin base alguna que decía que las pruebas constantes de peligro de un humano traerían consigo grandes recompensas. Los que se encuentran con estas pruebas simplemente estaban "acumulando" grandes fortunas, que al final todo el peligro por el que se pasó sería nada. Sin embargo, Saito no creía en eso. Y gracias a esto, Saito Hiraga era tan bueno improvisando, pues básicamente esperaba nada a cambio.

Pero… ¿por qué? Bueno…

Estaba acostumbrado a que absolutamente nada vaya respecto al plan original para afrontar los peligros constantes a los que enfrentaba, por lo cual la única manera de alcanzar el éxito frente a sus ojos era abrirse paso improvisado. Varias veces en el pasado… no, una docena de veces en el pasado… no, no, varias docenas de veces en el pasado, él se había abierto paso de impensables situaciones de esa manera. Ninguna situación nunca había seguido sus expectativas de principio a fin; ya sea en batallas o en situaciones con las chicas del reino de Tristania que babeaban por él. Cada situación era incluso más peligrosa e incluso ridícula que la anterior, por ejemplo: su llegada aquí y su adaptación al mundo de Louise. La traición de Tabitha y próximo rescate de esta misma. El enfrentamiento con Joseph, el tío de Tabitha. Su secuestro compartido con Tiffa. El enfrentamiento con un dragón antiguo… Las múltiples veces que voló por los cielos o término siendo castigado por Louise… el hecho de que todas la mayoría de las chicas que conoció y ayudo estaban enamoradas de su persona, y competían constantemente con él, causándole un daño físico importante por los celos de Louise.

Si seguía vivo tal vez era por el título que ostentaba, siendo el de Gandalf. Ahora, con todo esto en mente, pasemos a la siguiente escena.

Era posible que a un sobreviviente de varias tantas batallas contra diversos oponente la situación actual no le pareciera la gran cosa. Era posible que pudiera apretar sus puños como siempre, empuñar una espada, respirar profundo y calmarse, luchar hasta que su cuerpo estuviera magullado y golpeado para proteger la sonrisa de su dueña que tanto le gustaba ver.

Pero… Pero…

Saito Hiraga despertó en la cama que compartía con Louise, en el cuarto que el profesor que era, y seguía siendo acosado por Kirche, les había brindado amablemente.

Por alguna razón, tres chicas que no eran Louise se habían subido a la manta a cada lado suyo; desplazando a la chica de cabello rosa de su lado, y estaban dormidas.

-…. De acuerdo. – Hablo en voz baja, como si su vida dependiera de ello. – Mantén la calma.

Mientras su sudor desagradable fluía por todo su cuerpo y temblaba de pies a cabeza, Saito, ese veterano de incontables batallas mortales, no dejo escapar un típico grito de "¡¿Qué?!

Él lo entendió, y bastantéate bien.

Si hacia algo tan común como gritar por la situación en la que se encontraba, esas nada misteriosas chicas con sus caras dormidas que parecen los símbolos de la paz saltarían de inmediato y "¡Saito! ¡Me gustas!" "¡Saito, perro pervertido!" Y luego ¡Wham! ¡Pam! Golpes directo a él, pero solo de Louise, ya que las otras dos chicas eran más amables con él. Y entonces su esposa, la chica que lo habría castigado con anterioridad, diría: "¡¿Qué no entiendes, perro?! ¡Parece que necesitas más educación! ¡Explosion" " ¡Pum! Y toda la habitación quedaría hecha trisas, y el barco en el que viajaban tendría daños terribles.

-("¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Si representas mi vida restante con una vela gruesa, este tipo de situación terriblemente patética y absurda es seguro que acabe con más de la mitad de la vela! ¡Y tengo la sensación de que el daño acumulado por ese tipo de cosas es más del que he acumulado por enfrentarme al ejercito de 3000!").

La mente de Saito estaba en tal caso, que su forma de hablar se volvió afeminada. En verdad le temía a Louise y a su técnica devastadora.

Sin embargo, apartar la vista de su dura realidad no podrá fin al peligro.

Tenía que actuar ya si quería sobrevivir al peligro.

Paso lentamente saliva, para luego determinar quiénes eran esas chicas que se habían colado, aunque él ya sabía de quienes se trataban, para bien o para mal.

La primera era Siesta; todo un clásico, la segunda era Tabitha. La tercera, para su sorpresa, era Tiffa; tal parece que la chica empieza a tomar más iniciativa.

En pocas palabras, si estas chicas que estaban respirando tan lindamente; cosa que lo enterneció pero solo le hizo saber que el peligro era mucho más grande, dormidas, sus exclamaciones fácilmente podrían llevarlo a ser alguien que ya no sea reconocible como humano. Todo a causa de los hechizos de su ama.

-("Por un lado no es normal que Tiffa haga este tipo de acciones. ¡¿Acaso se ha pervertido luego de tanto tiempo conviviendo con Siesta?! Puedo pensar en ellas como en versiones especiales de un juego Galge con un final Harem… pero eso me traería más problemas. ¡No sé cómo se metieron aquí sin despertar a Louise! ¡Apuesto a que moriré irremediablemente si Louise despierta y observa la escena!").

Por supuesto, estas declaraciones nunca serían contestadas si fuera destrozado por la magia del vacío de su ama. La máxima prioridad de Saito era garantizar su propia seguridad. Lo demás se resolvería solo, o eso esperaba.

Así que…

Saito Hiraga agarró suavemente la manta que lo cubría a él (y a las cuatro chicas). Levanto la manta poco a poco, prestando mucha atención para asegurarse de no despertar a sus "amigas íntimas y esposa".

No se preocupen. Saito no era un total pervertido que quería revisar los pijamas de esas dos chicas dormidas indefensas, o, en casos más extremos, quería experimentar el aroma de las gotas perladas de sudor que habían aparecido en su piel.

-("Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que despierten. Es la única manera de asegurar MI supervivencia").

Como Dios le daba entender, se movía con mucho cuidado para hacer el menor ruido posible pero, nuevamente, la situación no fue a como él le hubiera gustado.

-Saito. – Hablo entre sueños Siesta, para luego abrazarlo. – Miss Valiere no se enterara, solo… quiero ser suya, hágame toda suya…

-Saito. – Hablaba Tabitha. – Es mi primera vez… se amable… no te detengas, por favor... – Y abrazo.

-Sa-Saito. – Ahora Tiffa. – Sé que pueden ser demasiados grandes… pero son tuyos, has lo que gustes conmigo…

Saito pasó más de 45 segundo inerte, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba; tanto por las declaraciones de los sueños nada sanos que sus amigas tenían con su persona como por la situación en la que se encontraba. Eso de alguna manera lo hizo sentirse violado.

-H-Haa… Haa…., ahh…

Sudor cayó por sus mejillas, y estaban respirando tan agitadamente que nunca podía explicarlo si alguien lo escuchara. Considerando lo volátil que podía ser Louise, no era una exageración decir que esto era similar a haber pisado una mina que todavía no había detonado porque no había levantado su pie.

-Saito. – Hablan entre sueños Siesta, Tabitha y Tiffa. – Cásate conmigo, te haré muy feliz...

Golpe de suerte, las chicas lo habían soltado. Ahora podía superar esto. Solo tenía que levantarse con cuidado, salir de la cama y luego de la habitación. Podía incluso darle los buenos días al resto de la tripulación. Pero, como repasamos anteriormente, Saito Hiraga no era un tipo que fuera capaz de eludir el peligro.

-¡Ponte en acción! ¡Levanta las manos! ¡Creer es tu magia! ¡La-la-la!

De repente, el canto de una de las brujas de Luna Nova a un volumen extremadamente alto llegó del exterior.

Saito Hiraga claramente sintió romperse una cuerda delgada en su mente.

-Nm… - Se quejaba Saito.

-¿Qué pasa, Saito? Guarda silencio.

Saito vio claramente moverse los labios de sus amigas mientras se frotaban los ojos. Estaban despiertas, y no solo ellas…

-Saito… ¿no entiendes, verdad?

¡Las puertas del infierno se han abierto!

La mente racional del chico por fin se derrumbó.

-¡No! Se acabó. – Se lamentaba el joven Hiraga. - ¡Estoy perdido! Esto simplemente no es justo. ¡¿Incluso en el aire?! ¡Solo quiero tener un día en el que no tenga que acabar carbonizado!

Todo el cuerpo de Saito Hiraga empezó a agitarse de forma extraña.

Esto era malo. Muy, muy malo. Tres chicas más estaban durmiendo con él. Solo había una manta y nuevamente lo estaban abrazando. ¿Cuán gran malentiendo causaría esto y a cuanta destrucción conduciría? Hizo los cálculos y era evidente que se convertiría en una escena terriblemente brutal, que tendría que ser censurada.

-¡Perro idiota! ¡Explosion!

-¡Ahh!

Pum… pum… pum… el barco se sobresaltó y tembló ligeramente. La magia del vacío de la chica de cabello rosa había sido invocada.

-a-

Una mañana peculiar. Ese sería el primer pensamiento que paso por las cabezas de las invitadas a este peculiar mundo.

Las brujas de Luna Nova aún no habían sido enviadas de regreso al su mundo debido al razonamiento que la bruja más fuerte de ese colegio, Diana Cavendish, impuso sobre Louise. Aunque claro, convencer a la bruja más orgullosa (y necia) del colegio mágico de Tristania no fue fácil, y es que se negaba rotundamente a ayudarlas. Incluso el chico catalogado como "perro pervertido"; por parte de la chica de cabello rosa, intervino a su favor, pero se negó rotundamente de nueva cuenta; era una chica sumamente necia.

Todo esto hasta que, gracias a un error de cálculo en la magia para abrir portales de diferentes mundo, arbitro en favor suyo.

-Flash Back-

-Necesitamos su ayuda. – Indico con determinación Diana Cavendish, mientras su mirada sería y decidida penetraba sobre la mirada firme y orgullo de Louise.

Era un duelo nunca antes visto, dos chicas orgullosas, con ideales similares pero formas de pensar distintas, batidas en un duelo de miradas. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, a tal grado que incluso Akko estaba nerviosa.

-Eh… Louise. – Hablaba Saito con miedo; como si estuviera frente a un gran ejército, esperando el momento oportuno de atacar. – Tal vez… deberíamos ayudarlas, se ve que son buena gente.

La chica de inmediato abalanzo su mirada sobre Saito; acompañado de un aura que indicaba peligro, causando que el chico retrocediera de inmediato; como si de un perro en apuros se tratase, abrazando a Siesta por el miedo que sentía y, con ello, causando que Tabitha, su caballero protector, se posicionar frente a él.

-Los perros no hablan, perro estúpido. – Indico de inmediato Louise con una voz autoritaria.

-¡S-sí ama! ¡Este perro estúpido se quedara callado! – Exclamo con temor Saito. Louise lo miro escéptica. – Digo… ¡guau! ¡guau!

Al menos podemos decir que lo intento.

-¿Y ese es el chico por el que mueren la mayoría de las chicas de aquí? – Cuestiono Amanda ciertamente decepcionada.

-Bueno… si yo estuviera en su lugar también actuaria de esa forma. – Indico Guiche. – Es más, preferiría ir a enfrentar a un ejército que enfrentarme directamente a Louise.

-¿Tan peligrosa es esa chica? – Continúo Amanda. Guiche asistió en confirmación a la pregunta de la chica, la cual suspiro ligeramente.

-No les causaremos molestias. – Retomo el tema Diana. – Aprendemos rápido. Ayúdenos a recuperar la esencia de la magia. Déjenos leer sus libros, aprender sus técnicas, observar sus movimientos. Permitan que recuperemos la magia pura que ustedes poseen. Y nosotras a cambio les ayudaremos a abrir la magia al mundo, a combinarla con la ciencia y a evitar que el tiempo deteriore su esencia y terminen como nosotras.

-No es mi problema. – Arremetió Louise. – Es su problema, y su problema no tiene por qué volverse mi problema. Espero lo entiendan. – Suspiro. – ¿Y bien? Necesito que me describan su mundo si quieren ir de regreso al mismo.

-¿Y si no qué? – Cuestiono Amanda. – Por lo que puedo intuir, si no te describimos una parte de nuestro mundo, entonces no puedes abrir un portal para regresarnos.

-Así es. Sí quieren regresar, deben de describir una parte específica para que la pueda imaginar y abrir el portal.

-Entiendo… De acuerdo. Entonces no lo haremos, así no podrás regresarnos y terminaras aceptando nuestras peticiones.

-Amanda, no creo que estemos en disposición de ponernos exigentes. – Interrumpió Lotte al ver la mirada molesta de la maga del vacío de cabello rosa.

Louise se quedó estática, con una mirada autoritaria que exigía respeto, respeto el cual no le estaban dando estas chicas llamadas "brujas".

-("Quienes se creen estas chicas para exigir de esta manera"). – Pensó Louise, y es que se estaban poniendo muy difíciles de tratar (las brujas de Luna Nova).

-Veo que estas chicas tienen carácter. – Señalo Kirche mientras se acercaba a Louise, para luego acariciarle la cabeza, causando la molestia de la chica de cabello rosa que ahora dirigió su mirada molesta a su amiga de piel morena. – Me gusta… me gusta…

-Oye, Kirche, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me acaricies la cabeza de esta manera. – Hablo molesta la pareja de Saito Hiraga.

-Bien, si no quieren poner las cosas más simples para nosotros y resolver este asunto de una manera rápida, entonces… Siesta, guía a estas chicas a las habitaciones de los sirvientes en lo profundo del barco.

Siesta, al escuchar la voz fuerte y firme de la maga de fuego, se acercó a las chicas de Luna Nova, con una sonrisa embonada en su rostro; que indicaba una aparente inocencia, y a paso veloz.

-Dales un uniforme como el tuyo. Dicen que quieren observar nuestros movimientos, bueno, se los permitiremos mientras hacen algo útil para nosotros. – Señalo con un guiño la maga de Germania.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Se supone que las enviaría de regreso a su mundo, Kirche! – Señalo con molestia Louise luego de ver la decisión que había tomado su amiga.

-Estabas extendiendo de más el asunto. No iban a terminar bien las negociaciones con lo temperamental que eres. Además… quiero ver que podemos conseguir con estas chicas.

-Tsk… Kirche… ¡Montmo! ¡Di algo!

-¡Qué no me llamo Monto! ¡Es Montmorency! ¡Montmorency! – Señalo la maga rubia con indignación por la manera en la que la llamo Louise. – Yo… Este… Eres una gran amiga Louise, pero Kirche tiene razón. Hizo lo más factible.

-¡Qué no vez que la chica de cabello color limón te puede quitar a Guiche!

-¡Sáquenlas de este mundo!

El plan de Louise funciono, Montmo cambió radicalmente de opinión al escuchar el hecho de que alguien le pudiera quitar a su novio. Aunque claro, Guiche sabía de las consecuencias que habría si le llegaba a ser infiel.

-¿No tienen la sensación de que algo malo puede pasar? – Cuestiono Guiche a la orden de caballeros. La orden negó con la cabeza, dejando en claro que en esta ocasión el único en peligro era su capitán. Guiche gimió ligeramente después de eso.

-Si me permiten, quiero disculparme por la manera de exigir de mis estudiantes. – Irrumpió la profesora Úrsula luego de haberse mantenido a la expectativa durante la discusión. – Pero… creo que mis chicas tienen razón en su manera de exigir en estos momentos. Es una oportunidad que nos ha dado el destino para recuperar por completo nuestra magia y, con su ayuda, lo lograremos.

-Y como acabas de escuchar, aceptaremos sus peticiones. – Recalco la maga de fuego. – Con unas ligeras condiciones. Siesta, ya sabes que hacer.

-Síganme por favor. – Indico la sirvienta personal de Saito Hiraga mientras tomaba de la mano a la única autoridad presente de Luna Nova, para guiarla por los pasillos del barco. – Ahora que lo pienso… no creo que tengamos algo de tu talla.

-¡¿Q-qué es lo que quieres decir?! – Cuestiono Úrsula con nerviosismo.

-Es que ya eres algo grande… Y no precisamente de zonas beneficiosas como las mías. – Recalco la sirvienta refiriéndose a sus bien dotados atributos. – ¿Seguros que es buena idea? Para las otras chicas tengo algo… pero para su maestra… es otra historia.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?! – Exclamo molesta la antigua poseedora de la vara brillante.

-Y vieja. – Recalco Siesta con una amplia sonrisa; a la par que alzaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha como en señal de confirmación. – De hecho… creo que podrías trabajar como la secretaria del director Osmond. Tienes una edad similar a la que antes estaba en el puesto. – Se acerca al oído de la profesora de Luna Nova. – Aunque… te sugiero utilizar pantalones cortos debajo de su falda. El director tenía la maña de mandar a su familiar a revisar la ropa interior de la anterior secretaria.

Crack, la mente sana de la profesora Úrsula ya no pudo más ante tanta perversión de los habitantes de este mundo, a tal punto que los cristales de sus gafas se rompieron ligeramente y, con ello, empezó a soltar pequeñas risas nerviosas.

-Así que trabajar con ese viejo… he… he… hehe. – Estaba fuertemente impactada. No solo se habían sobrepasado con ella, sino que incluso le dijeron vieja y gorda. – Si… supongo que para alguien gorda y vieja como yo es lo más adecuado. Ustedes sigan a esa chica… yo… me quedare aquí a recordar mis años de juventud cuando tenía el cabello corto y rojo… me pregunto si aún me quedara el traje de Chariot…

Dicho eso la maestra Úrsula se sentó en una esquina del barco, se abrazó sus rodillas; mientras las aplastaba contra su pecho, ante la mirada curiosa no solo de los estudiantes de la academia mágica de Tristania, sino también ante la de sus estudiantes, y es que las brujitas de Luna Nova nunca habían visto a su mentora de esa manera.

-Bueno, para ustedes si tengo atuendos a la medida, así que síganme por favor. Quiero regresar lo antes posible con Saito y modelar unos cuantos… como le dicen… ¿trajes de baño? ¡Oh, sí! Unos trajes de baño que trajo de su mundo para que los modelara…

Las chicas de Luna Nova, al escuchar ello, volearon a ver a Saito con cierta repugnancia. Tenían la idea de que chicos como él existían en su mundo, es más, tal vez incluso habían conocido a unos cuantos en el transcurso de su vida, pero por dios… si él era de un mundo similar al suyo estaba dando una muy mala imagen. Tanto de su estilo de vida como él de los chicos que no eran precisamente como él. Y es que tanto Adrew como Frank no tenían esas mañas que el joven Hiraga tenían… ¿oh sí?

-Saito. – Hablaba con un aura asesina Louise. - ¿Cuántas veces ya van en este mes? Va desde Tiffa, Siesta e incluso su majestad. ¿Cuánta educación extra tengo que darte? Y lo peor… n-ni siquiera me… me m-me has pe-pe-pedido a mi mo-mo… ¡modelar uno de esos trajes de baño!

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Auuuu!

-¡No creas que fingir ser un perro en estos instantes te salvara, perro idiota!

-Oh… Miss Valiere… eso es muy fácil. Yo soy piña, Tiffa es melón y su majestad Henrietta es… como coco… Tal vez también piña. Mientras que usted es simplemente limón, y a Saito le gustan las cosas más grandes que el limón.

-¡Idiota!

-Oye… Diana… ¿De qué están hablando? – Cuestiono con inocencia Akko al no entender por dónde iba la conversación. – No entiendo, ¿por qué están hablando de frutas?

-Tal vez no quieras saberlo. – Se adelantó Sucy a Diana; con un ligero sonrojo que sorprendió a las brujas de Luna nova, y es que no era fácil ver a la bruja de pociones y hongos sonrojada. – Yo… creo… entiendo su conversación, y es más perturbadora de lo que parece.

Diana y Amanda asistieron en confirmación.

-¿Eh…? Es que yo tampoco entiendo. – Ahora Lotte. – ¿Se les habrá antojado un agua frutal? Es que… Siesta es piña, Tiffa es melón…

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Debe ser eso! ¿Verdad chicas? – Nuevamente Akko.

-¡Una agua de frutas ciertamente es deliciosa! – Ahora Jasminka. - ¡Si es así yo quiero ayudar a prepararlas! Quiero ser… ¡Sandia!

Las tres brujas (Amanda, Diana y Sucy) suspiraron pesadamente, para luego asistir ligeramente. Quieran al menos que la inocencia de sus tres amigas permanecía un poco más; porque era seguro que se pervertirían un poco en este mundo.

-¡Oye! No voy a negar que su majestad tiene lo suyo, pero yo soy coco, así que ella puede competir con Siesta por el título de piña. – Se unió a la discusión Kirche.

-Oye Guiche. – Hablaba en voz baja Montmorency; casi como si fuera en susurro, con un ligero sonrojo. – Yo… ¿qué soy?

-Montmorency. – Hablo sorprendido el mago de tierra, y es que su novia no era del tipo de personas que le diera importancia a esos asuntos. – Tú… tú eres la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo. La causa de mis sonrisas y la razón de que mis días sean perfectos. Una fina combinación entre arte y elegancia. Eso eres tú, esa es Montmorencyyyyyyy…

La maga de agua no aguanto más, y tiro de su oreja de su novio, causando un fuerte grito que probablemente pudo haber sido escuchado hasta el colegio.

-Por dios, si vas a elogiarme al menos esfuérzate. – Le recrimino Montmorency. – Eso mismo le dijiste a Diana cuando acepto tener una cita contigo; con tal de que la dejaras de molestar. De seguro se lo dices a cada chica que encuentras por allí y tratas de ligar.

A Guiche no le quedo de otra que sonreír nerviosamente. Hablaba en serio, en verdad hablaba en serio. Pero entendía las razones de su novia para dudar de él. No era precisamente un santo, era igual o más pervertido que Saito.

-Veamos, la clasificación queda así. – Indicaba Siesta con tal de terminar la discusión sobre la catalogada "bust revolution"; por parte de Saito (obviamente). – Tiffa es melón. Kirche, es coco. Su majestad es papaya. Yo soy piña. Montmorency es mango (no es grande… pero tampoco es pequeño). Louise es limón y Tabitha es nuez. ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Por qué yo soy nuez? – Cuestiono con vergüenza la reina de Gallia.

-Bueno… compartes ciertas medidas con Miss Valiere, pero no queríamos repetir títulos. – Explico Siesta.

-¡Y yo soy sandia! – Exclamo Jasminka con una sonrisa; amplia e inocente, mientras alzaba la mano, ante la mirada insólita de las habitantes de Halkeginia (así como la de sus amigas).

-¿Sa-Sa-Sandia? – Alcanzo a cuestionar Kirche; aun con sorpresa en su rostro.

-Eso es… eso es muy grande. – Decía Saito con sorpresa.

-¡¿Ahora si hablas verdad, perro pervertido?! – Le regaño Louise.

-¿En serio eres sandia? – Cuestiono Malicorne; que era el chico con el que más conexión tenía, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, examinando esa zona a la que los chicos de un mundo menos inocente que el de las brujitas hacían referencia. – No lo parece… aunque según Saito hay ocasiones en el que el uniforme oculta mucho…

-¿No puedo ser sandia? – Pregunto la chica de cabello rosa que no era Louise, nuevamente con inocencia.

-N-No creo que sea el título más adecuado para ti… tendríamos que ver tus medidas… pero no creo que seas sandia. – Hablo nerviosa Kirche.

-No tienes que ser una genio para date cuenta de eso. – Hablo seria Tabitha mientras tocaba su busto. – Nuez… en serio nuez… debo de probar tomando más leche.

-Oh… pero a mí me gusta la sandía… ¿por qué no puedo ser sandia? El agua de sandía me suele salir bien. Pregúntenle a Diana si es que dudan de eso.

Las expresiones de los estudiantes del colegio mágico de Tristania eran de desconcierto, seguido de confusión y luego comprensión. Entendieron que esa chica era bastante inocente si la comparaban con ellos.

-Hmm… Jasminka. – Decía Malicorne. – No estamos hablando de aguas de sabor si es lo que piensas… Es más… complicado. – El chico rubio no tenía idea de cómo explicarle. Volteo a ver a sus compararemos en busca de ayuda, pero estos se hicieron los indiferentes. – Traidores…

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces de que están hablando? – Nuevamente Jasminka.

-Bueno… sobre medidas… tallas. – Trato de explicar el miembro de la orden de caballeros "pervertidos". – …Medidas... – Era más difícil de lo que creyó en un principio. – Bueno, qué más da. Estamos hablando sobre el tamaño de los bussssssssss…

Diana al ver que el chico se iba a poner más explícito con su explicación decidió tomar acción y proteger la inocencia de su amiga; aunque solo estaba postergando lo inevitable. La chica de cabello color limón avanzo directo al chico con un ligero sobrepeso (Malicorne) y, antes de que terminara de decir la palabra "busto", piso violentamente el pie del chico, para luego taparle la boca; después de que gritara a todo pulmón (obviamente).

-¿Bus? – Cuestiono al aire la chica de cabello rosa que no era Louise. - ¿Tienen autobús con la figura de frutas?

-Sí, sí. Exacto Jasminka. – Hablo nerviosa Diana. Este mundo la empezaba a retorcer. – Dejemos de lado lo de las frutas y esas cosas. ¿No nos iban a prestar unos trajes?

-Oh… es verdad. Vamos, que pronto partiremos a buscar a su majestad para continuar con los tratados de hacer la magia publica con Albion. Acompáñenme antes de que surja otro tema de interés.

Dicho esto Siesta, la sirvienta personal de Saito Hiraga, trato de llevarse a las chicas de l lugar pero… pero… alguien no estaba de acuerdo.

-¡No, no, no, no! – Exclamaba Akko. – Yo no quiero ser sirvienta o trabajar para ustedes si es lo que pretenden. Yo quiero mostrarle lo maravillosa y divertida que es la magia a su mundo. Por lo cual debo de regresar a Luna Nova por unas cosas… y luego regresar y ponernos manos a la obra.

-Así que… tú quieres regresar en lugar de quedarte a observar y aprender como el resto de tus amigas. – Indico la maga del vacío de pelo rosado al ver la oportunidad de engañar a Akko y regresarla a su mundo.

-¡Sí! – Exclamaba con entusiasmo la bruja que obtuvo la magia para cambiar al mundo. – Tengo bastantes ideas… ¿Puedes abrir un portal a cualquier dimensión, verdad?

-Bueno… si, eso es correcto. – Continuaba Louise. – Pero para ello tienes que describirme una parte importante de tu mundo para abrir un portal a esa dimensión.

Una sonrisa; tipo "estoy planeando una conspiración mundial", se formó en Akko. Si era verdad aquello, entonces su pequeña maldad resultaría. Era tonta, pero no estúpida como para arruinar el trato al que había llegado sus amigas.

-Bien. – Decía Miss Kagari mientras se acercaba al oído de Louise. – La zona que te voy a describir es… snif… snif…. Snif…

Pequeños susurros, que solo la pequeña maga de cabello rosa podía escuchar; mientras asistía con la cabeza en confirmación a que entendía la descripción de Akko.

-Bien… creo que puedo abrirlo, necesito concentrarme. A un lado por favor. – Indico la maga del vacío de manera presumida.

Diana y compañía no entendía el actuar de su amiga, así que se limitaron a guardar silencio y observar lo que sea que Akko tenía planeado hacer.

-Ken. – Empezaba Louise a conjurar el hechizo, mientras tomaba de la mano a la bruja que obtuvo la magia para cambiar al mundo, esto con el objetivo de que le transmitiera de una manera más concisa en lugar que había descrito. – Gyoufu… Hagara… Soul… Por favor… ¡Abre una puerta al mundo descrito por esta chica!

Una energía blanca empezó a fluir desde la varita mágica de Louise, abriendo un pequeño portal en frente de la pequeña maga. Lo había logrado, había abierto un portal a otro mundo que no fuera el de Saito.

-Esa… no es Luna Nova. – Decía Diana al observar la imagen que se proyectaba en el portal no era su mundo. – Que… que… que es lo que tienes en mente, Akko.

Pequeñas sonrisas siniestras empezaron a fluir de Sucy.

-Vaya… si… sabía que esa actitud de esa pequeña niña de cabello rosado la había visto en alguna parte. – Destacaba Sucy. – Será divertido… una muestra de su propia medicina.

-Oye… ¿de qué estás hablando? – Cuestiono Amanda a su compañera (en voz baja).

-Esa casa… Esa casa es de una serie que recién comenzó a ver Akko en nuestro mundo. – Se adelantó Lotte a Sucy. – Creo que mejor nos debemos de hacer un poco para atrás. Regresara muy molesta esa chica.

-Ven. – Hablaba Akko mientras tomaba a Louise de la mano y saltando al portal. Imposibilitando a la maga del vacío reaccionar o al menos escapar. – Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Las chicas saltaron y el portal se cerró. Aunque eso sería solo por unos minutos, pues luego regresarían Louise ligeramente trastornada.

-Dentro del portal-

La casa a la que entraron gracias al portal no estaba nada mal. Era una casa elegante, de altos estándares, típica de alguien con un buen salario.

-¡Hey! ¡En donde estamos! – Exclamaba molesta Louise mientras aún era guiada por Akko. - ¡Tengo que regresar! ¡Hay un perro al cual debo de educar!

-Shh… No hagas ruido. Cuando esta chica despierta es muy volátil.

-Hmm… ¿Ryūji? Eres tú. – Se escuchaba entre bostezos en una habitación que estaba a tres puertas de distancia de las chicas mágicas. - ¡Te he dicho que no hagas ruido al entrar, idiota! ¡Ahora no podre continuar durmiendo! ¡Tendré que darte un buen castigo!

-¿Ryūji? – Cuestiono al aire Louise al no entender nada.

-¡Toda tuya, mi noble! – Exclamaba con emoción Akko mientras empujaba a la maga de cabello rosa a la puerta de donde venía aquella amenazante voz.

-¡¿Ehh?! – Se escuchó de inmediato al hacer contacto visual ambas chicas.

Akko se limitó a esconderse detrás de una pared; mientras ahogaba su risa. La maga de cabello rosa recibiría una muestra de su propia medicina, o al menos trataría con alguien similar a ella, aunque fuera por un momento.

-¡¿Tú eres yo?! / ¡¿Tú eres yo?! – Cuestionaron ambas reinas tsundere al mismo tiempo. Era una situación única.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Yo nunca me teñiría el cabello de rosa! Es ridículo… Y esas vestimentas tan de la edad media.

-No entiendo lo que dices. – Hablo Louise. Recordemos que ella no entiende el lenguaje humana, y que su traductor ha sido Saito. – Pero arréglate un poco. Es de muy mal gusto que siendo una dama te veas de esa manera. – Se cruza de brazos. – Al menos péinate.

-¿Eres extranjera o algo parecido? No sé porque me da la sensación de que me estas insultando…

Ambas reinas tsundere continuaron con su discusión; a pesar de no entender para nada lo que recriminaban. Insultos iban y venía. Por suerte Akko podía entender ambos idiomas.

-¡Hey, Taiga! – Llamaba a la chica parecida a Louise un chico alto, de cabello azulado y mirada intimidante. - ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? Traje las cosas para preparar la comida. Comeros tu favo…

El chico se detuvo en seco al observa a la bruja que obtuvo la magia para cambiar al mundo riéndose arrinconada en una pared. Nunca la había visto y se le hizo extraño ver a alguien como ella en casa de Taiga.

-¿Una cosplayer? – Cuestiono Ryūji. – ¿Eres amiga de Taiga? No sabía que le gustaran ese tipo de cosas… debería llevarla a una convención si es el caso.

Akko se secó las lágrimas; mientras tranquilizaba su risa. Respiro profundo, acomodo su sombrero y contesto:

-No. No es un cosplay, es el uniforme de mi escuela. Y tampoco soy amiga del gran tigre compacto, más bien una simple fan que quiso verlos en persona con un poco de ayuda y… darle una lección a cierta chica.

-Oh… ¿gracias…? – Contesto dudosa Ryūji. – Perdón pero no entiendo que pasa…

-¡Bruja! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Esta chica es muy volátil! – Gritaba mientras corría Louise.

Louise, la maga del vacío y una de las heroínas de Halkeginia, estaba huyendo despavorida debido a que detrás de ella venía con un aura asesina Aisaka Taiga, el tigre compacto, con su katana de madera en mano y una mirada asesina.

-¡Esta loca! – Exclama con temor Louise.

-¡¿Te teñiste el cabello, Taiga?! – Cuestiono con sorpresa Ryūji al ver primero a Louise salir de la habitación. – Hmm… sinceramente no sé cuál te quede mejor.

-¡Esa no soy yo, idiota! – Exclamaba aún más molesta el tigre compacto.

-¡Oh! Rayos… son muy parecidas… no entiendo lo que dice la otra, pero tienen una voz muy parecida.

-¡Brujaaaaaa! ¡Mee las vas a pagaaaaar! Ken… Gyoufu… Hagara… Soul… Por favor… ¡Abre una puerta a mi mundoooooooo!

Pam… Un nuevo portal fue abierto; ahora en otro mundo que no era el de Akko ni el de Louise, frenando al instante a Taiga y su instinto asesino y haciendo retroceder a Ryūji por la sorpresa.

Luego de convocar el portal, Louise, ama de Saito, se detuvo al lado de Akko a recuperar el aliento.

-Bien, antes de irnos, ¿me autografías mi sombrero? ¡Soy un gran fan de Toradora! – Indicaba Akko mientras le daba a Ryūji su sombrero y una pluma que sabrá dios de donde la saco.

El chico asistió y firmo el sombrero, causando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en Akko. Su plan había resultado.

-Vámonos. Ustedes no vieron nada. – Continuaba Akko mientras lanzaba un guiño.

-¡Tonta! – Exclamaba Louise mientras le mostraba la lengua a Taiga.

Ambas chicas mágicas entraron al portal de regreso al mundo de Louise, dejando desconcertados a los chicos que eran normales en comparación a las extrañas visitas que tuvieron.

-¿Toradora?

-De regreso a Halkeginia-

No sabían lo que Louise había visto, pero viendo la expresión de la chica tampoco querían saberlo. Pudieron haber visto algo realmente horrible para haber dejado a Louise de esa forma.

-¡Sucy, Lotte! ¡Consegui la firma del mismo Ryūji en persona! – Exclamaba con felicidad Akko. – Son iguales a como los vemos en la TV.

-Sí, ya sabía que había visto ese lugar en alguna parte. – Sonrió con malicia Sucy. – Y dime… ¿Cómo le fue?

-No fue una bonita experiencia para ella…

-Espada de madera… Violenta… Gritona… Volátil. – Numeraba Louise uno a uno las características de la chica que conoció en otra dimensión. – Una bestia con forma humana…

-No te entiendo, Louise. – Hablaba con preocupación Saito. - ¿Qué viste?

-A ella misma. – Señalo Akko. – Vio a alguien muy parecida a ella llamada Aisaka Taiga, el tigre compacto. Le describí uno de los lugares más destacados de la dimensión de Taiga y bueno… tuvo una muestra de su propia medicina.

-¡¿Fueron al mundo de Toradora?! – Exclamaba con emoción Saito. – Vaya, no sabía que el poder de Louise podía llevarnos a otras dimensiones… debería de probar con otras series que he visto.

-¡¿En tu mundo también existe Toradora?! - Cuestionaba con la misma emoción Akko. Era genial ver que Saito compartida más rasgos de su mundo con el suyo.

-Sí, es todo un clásico. Ya tiene mucho tiempo que la terminaron… Rayos… ¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo pude haber conocido a Aisaka Taiga y no lo aproveche! Aunque… en cierta forma es Louise pero con distinto color de cabello.

-Sa-Sa-Saito. – Hablaba amenazante Louise. – Tu esposa regresa de ver al ser más despreciable de las dimensiones y tú… tú… te pones a hablar muy amistosamente con esa bruja que me llevo.

-¡Mi nombre es Atsuko Kagari!

-N-No tienes vergüenza, ¿verdad?

-E-espera Louise, no es lo que parece. Es solo que es alguien con quien puedo hablar de ciertas cosas porque tenemos cosas en común y…

-¡Perro idiota! ¡Explosion!

Saito grito de miedo y se cubrió las manos, esperando el impacto del conjuro de su ama. Para su suerte no llego, y es que Louise yacía de rodillas mientras jalaba aire pesadamente para sus pulmones.

-Es demasiado… abrí dos portales… y he utilizado explosión en otras ocasiones. – Respiro profundo, en un intento de normalizar su respiración. – Esta vez te salvas, perro idiota.

-Oye, Louise, estas bien. – Hablo con preocupación Saito Hiraga mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Lo estará. – Decía Kirche mientras ayudaba a Louise a ponerse de pie. – Es solo que utilizo más magia de la habitual. Descansar es lo único que necesita.

-Bien. – Asistió no muy convencido Saito.

-¿Explosion…? – Interrumpía Akko al ver que Louise ya no era ningún peligro. – Ese encantamiento lo he odio en una parte. – Coloca su mano sobre su mentón. – Sí… una chica con un sombrero de bruja con una cara tétrica pero chistosa, un nombre chistoso… y un parche en el ojo que utiliza solo para verse cool.

-¡También conoces "la niña loca explosiva! – Cuestiono nuevamente con emoción Saito. Al parecer él y Akko se llevaran muy bien.

-¡Claro que la conozco! – Respondía Akko. – Ya sabía que me sonaba. Ese ataca es similar al de la chica de ojos carmesí, perteneciente a los demonios carmesí… aunque menos potente.

-Y es un alivio. Si fuera igual de potente todo Halkeginia ya habría sido destruido. – Suspiro. – Es genial tener a alguien para hablar de esos temas.

-Oye, Lotte… - Susurraba Amanda. - ¿Ahora de qué demonios están hablando esos dos?

-Creo que de otra serie. – Respondía con ciertas dudas la bruja de las hadas. – Al parecer ambos son un tanto… frikis.

-Eso es bueno. – Indicaba Diana. – Así podremos establecer relaciones con estos magos de una manera más rápida.

-Hmm… parece que Akko y su idiotez nuevamente nos va a ayudar. – Sentencio Sucy.

-¡Si, si! – Continuaba Akko su propia plática con Saito. – Y su relación con el pervertido de Bazuma. Es lo mejor. Oye, ¿te sabes la canción que cantan esos dos cada que salen a practicar la magia explosiva?

-¡Claro! ¡Cantémosla!

Dicho eso ambas chicas se posicionaron al lado del otro. Tomaron aire ligeramente y:

-Explosiones, explosiones, la, la, la. – La situación era ya totalmente ridícula. – Explosiones, explosiones, la, la, la… Explosiones, explosiones, la, la, la…

-¡Caballeros de Tristania! ¡Reúnanse! – Exclama Guiche. – Formen un circulo al lado de Diana y compañía, ¡Ya!

Dicho esto toda la orden de los caballeros "pervertidos" formó un círculo protector sobre Diana y compañía; mientras empuñaban sus espadas y mantenían la vista en alto.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo? – Cuestiono Diana con cierto nerviosismo.

-Perdimos a una. – Contestaba Guiche. – Siento decirlo pero… tú amiga ahora ha caído en manos del pervertido de Saito Hiraga. No, no digas nada. Es difícil. Las protegeremos, no dejaremos que Saito se quede con todas ustedes en esta ocasión.

-¿Qué hay de la maestra Ursula? – Se atrevió a cuestionar Amanda.

-¿Ella…? ¿Su maestra? Bueno, Saito no ha dado indicios de que le gustes maduras… eso y el hecho de que ustedes son prioridad. Además es muy vieja para alguno de nosotros. – Esta declaración le cayó como un balde a agua fría a la maestra de Luna Nova. - ¡Orden de caballeros! ¡Escoltemos a estas damas hacia a donde Siesta nos guie! ¡No rompan formación hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos del suertudo de Saito!

-Guiche. – Hablaban peligrosamente a sus espaldas.

-¡No es momento, Montmorency! ¡Mi deber como caballero de Tristania es proteger a estas chicas de las garras del pervertido número uno de Halkeginia!

-¡Ese en todo caso eres tú! – Le reclamo Saito.

-Pienso cumplir con mi deber, aunque muera en el proceso. – Continúo Guiche ignorando la acusación de Saito Hiraga.

-Parece que la competencia aumento, Tiffa, Tabitha. – Destaco Kirche. – Si no se ponen más agresivas, probablemente no tenga oportunidad con Saito.

Luego de todos esos problemas la tripulación se dispersó. Habría más cosas que afrontar durante el viaje.

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Constanze?

-Fin Flash Back-

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a este tipo de situaciones. – Destacaba la maestra de Luna Nova aparentemente recuperada.

Tanto ella como sus estudiantes estaban en una mesa que habían puesto en la cubierta del barco volador; acompañadas a los magos de Halkeginia, tomando el desayuno que ellas habían hecho con ayuda de Siesta.

Estaban vestida con un uniforme similar al que utilizaba Siesta. Por supuesto que no todas estaban de acuerdo, pero fue la condición que impuso la maga de fuego (Kirche) para permitirles quedarse otro rato en ese mundo.

-Bien, me sorprende verte aquí y no al lado de Saito. – Comenzaba conversación Kirche señalando a Akko. – Luego de ver la química que tuviste con él esperaba que te unieras a la batalla por ser otra de sus esposas como el resto de chicas que tienen sentimientos por él.

-¡Whoaa! ¿De qué estás hablando? – Escupió Akko. – Es un buen chico, pero no para ese tipo de relaciones. Sobre todo por el hecho de que ya tiene esposa.

-Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido, en el mundo de Saito uno se puede casar más de una vez. – Continuaba Montmorency. – Así que es "normal" para Saito poder casarse con todas las chicas que gusten entablar una relación con él… gracias a ello ahora Guiche se ha hecho más mujeriego argumentando que quiere vivir bajo esa misma regla.

-Bueno, pese a que compartimos ciertas similitudes yo no creo... – Reflexionaba Diana. – Aunque según algunos libros… Pero puede que. – La chica estaba perdida en un mar de pensamientos. – No, yo creo que sí es posible que exista esa regla en el mundo de Saito. – Sentencio. – Me parece algo absurdo, pero es posible. En el multiverso hay distintos tipos de variables y similitudes compartidas con otros universos. Por ejemplo: puede que en alguna otra dimensión estemos en la misma situación, pero en ese universo ustedes son las que traen puestos estos… uniformes de sirvientas y nosotras no. Puede que esa dimensión nosotras podamos hacer magia y ustedes no. Son variables y similitudes infinitas. Puede que en esa dimisión Saito no sea hombre sino mujer. Puede que sea hombre pero no este casado con Louise. Infinitas combinaciones y viceversa.

-Todo es posible, para decirlo de una manera más coloquial, ¿verdad? – Propuso Montmorency. – Suena complicado.

-Bueno, me alegro que probablemente haya una dimensión donde termine con Saito. – Irrumpía una voz detrás de las chicas.

Era Enriqueta Ana Estuardo. Princesa y legítima heredera al trono del reino de Tristania.

-Bueno, me alegro por esa Henrietta. Tuvo más suerte que yo al conseguir a Saito… aunque no me he rendido.

-¡Su majestad! – Se exaltaron las magas del colegio mágica de Tristania. – Por favor, disculpe nuestra insolncia. To-tome asiento.

-Tranquilas, no hace falta ser tan formales. Somos amigas después de todo. – Indico Henrietta con una sonrisa, para luego tomar asiento al lado de Kirche. – Nunca creí conocer a habitantes de otro mundo, pero es un gusto ciertamente. Cuando pasaron por mí y Agnés al palacio por la tarde no creí que me vería envuelta en una nueva aventura.

-No queremos dar molestias, solo queremos aprender de ustedes. – Señalaba la profesora de Luna Nova. – Por cierto, permítame presentarme formalmente, su majestad. Soy Ursula Callistis. Profesora de Luna Nova.

-Atsuko Kagari.

-Diana Cavendish.

\- Lotte Jansson.

\- Sucy Manbavaran.

\- Jasminka Antonenko.

\- Amanda O'Neill. Y esta pequeña. – Refiriéndose a Constanza. – Es… – Tomo aire ligeramente. – Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger. – La pequeña bruja, amante de la innovación, alzo su pulgar en seña de confirmación.

-Constanze… ¿qué?

-Por favor, no me haga repetir el nombre…

-Está bien. – Sonrío nerviosamente la heredera del reino de Tristania. – Mucho gusto. Espero que luego de esto podamos establecer relaciones políticas con su mundo.

-Bueno… eso lo dejaremos en manos de Adrew y compañía. – Señalo Akko mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca de manera despreocupada. – Ciertamente esa clase de asuntos aburridos son para ellos.

-¿Adrew? – Cuestiono Montmorency. - ¿Es tú novio?

-¡¿Ahh…?! – Se exalto Miss Kagari. – No, no, no, no. – Respondía mientras movía agitadamente sus manos hacia enfrente. – ¡No…! Él es solo un amigo. Un gran amigo. Si eso… solo un amigo… Presumido pero un buen amigo… amigo.

-Ya veo. – Hablaba divertida Kirche. – La razón por la que aún no compites por Saito es porque tienes sentimientos por otra persona… me pregunto… cuanto tiempo esos sentimientos se mantendrán firmes. Saito tiene esa extraña habilidad de enamorar a la mayoría de las chicas.

Akko se limitó a guardar silencio. Hablar de esos temas que al parecer se daban con tanta naturalidad en este mundo no era fácil para ella.

-a-

-¡Estamos en el aire! ¡Es muy peligroso que arrojes uno de tus hechizos explosivos aquí!

Saito estaba regañando a Louise debido a la imprudencia que había cometido la chica. Por supuesto, Louise tenía razones más que justificables para hacer estallar a Saito, y es que pese que estaban casados las perversiones de Saito incluso aumentaron.

-Oh Miss Valiere, entiendo que este celosa debido a que Saito puede disfrutar de más atributos conmigo y con la señorita Tiffa. – Hablaba presumidamente Siesta mientras presumía esos atributos. – Pero esas no son razones para incluso tratar de derribar nuestro medio de transporte.

-¡Cállate, idiota! – Exclama Louise. - ¡¿Y qué rayos haces aquí Tiffa?! Puedo esperar ese tipo de acciones por parte de Siesta y más recientemente de Tabitha, ¡¿Pero tú?! ¡Me has decepcionado!

-Lo siento, Louise. – Hablaba apenada la chica mitad Elfo. – Pero… ayer por la noche me sentía totalmente insegura… y como Saito es mi familiar creí que estaba bien que me metiera a dormir con ustedes.

-En realidad es porque parece que la competencia va a aumentar. – Hablaba Tabitha con voz tranquila. – Esas chicas… esas brujas… puede que se unan a la batalla por Saito.

Louise sintió algo dentro de ella quebrarse. Al parecer su perro pervertido no iba a por las chicas, ahora las chicas venían a por él.

-a-

-Llegaremos a Albion en una hora más o menos. – Hablaba Agnés con la heredera al trono de Tristania. – Estaremos listos cuando llegue el momento, majestad.

-a-

-Bien. Estaremos pronto en tierra firma por lo que escuche. – Hablaba con emoción Akko. – Y mientras su majestad y compañía se encargan de esos temas aburridos yo voy a dar un espectáculo como los Chariot, y demostrar lo maravillosa que es la magia.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo si no puedes hacer magia? – Señalaba Sucy mientras leía un libro que le habían prestado los estudiantes del colegio mágico de Tristania. – Deberías estar estudiando como nosotras. Tal vez podamos encontrar la clave para poder hacer magia aquí sin la necesidad de la piedra filosofal.

-Concuerdo con Sucy, Akko. – Decía Diana. – Es una oportunidad única, y estos libros contienen mucha más información que de la que disponemos en Luna Nova.

-Estudiare después. – Indico con igual emoción Akko. – Por el momento, debo de convencer a unos cuantos de esos magos a que me ayuden.

-No te metas en problemas, o le diremos a la maestra Úrsula. En este momento puede que sea la secretaria del director de esos magos, pero sigue siendo tu maestra.

-Les demostrare lo divertida que es la magia.

 **¡Comunidad! Luego de meses sin actualizar esta historia por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este proyecto que tanta ilusión me hace escribir.**

 **En este capítulo abordamos más las relaciones de los personajes, sus ambiciones y ese tipo de cosas. Conforme la historia vaya avanzando iremos incluyendo más y más conexiones de diferentes mundos.**

 **¿Les gusto el pequeño cameo de Taiga? Es gracioso porque ambos personajes (Louise y Taiga) son muy similares y comparten Seiyū. No creo que vuelvan a aparecer en la historia, solo fue para dejar en claro cómo funciona la magia para abrir portales a distintos mundos.**

 **Por cierto, ¿notaron que hice referencia a KonoSuba? Fue para darle más conexión a Akko y Saito, pero si ustedes quieren puede que los personajes salgan en un episodio. Como explico Diana las posibilidades son infinitas.**

 **Denle su apoyo al proyecto si es que les gusta. Eso me ayudaría bastante a continuar con la historia de manera más continua. Vamos a hacer algo, si este capítulo recibe al menos 5 reviews en 3 días subiere el capítulo 4 en… 2 semanas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora vamos con los saludos.**

 **0Jose0: Hola, gracias por comentar. El tema sobre el hecho de que Saito pueda estar casado con más de una chica va a ser aclarado, y le va a caer una buena a Saito, pero hay que esperar, ya que lo puse para darle humor a la historia. Espero que este capítulo te guste. ;)**

 **Invitado: Hola, gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo te guste, puse muchooo esfuerzo. ;)**

 **¡Gracias de corazón por leer!**


End file.
